


Down with the fallen

by katepeg



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Badass Arya, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katepeg/pseuds/katepeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya returns to the north with vengeance on her mind. She has a plan set in motion but what happens when its derailed by one man and his desperation to save their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arya inhaled the frigid cold air that was the north. A sense of calm descended upon her, however fleeting it would be, she had made it home at last.  
So many years had passed since she left for braavos to become a faceless man. And she had in all ways but one, she couldn't be no one she always was and forever would be arya stark, no matter how hard she tried to forget. She had excelled in her weapons training, was a master of subterfuge and had bested her brothers in hand to hand combat, unfortunately for her she could not let go of the past, revenge was always on the forefront of her mind.  
So here she was back in the north, and her mind set on a path she would not stray from, she owed her family that much.  
She pulled her cloak hood up covering her face, and began to walk. the first step in her plan find nymeria. She missed her dear wolf deeply, the dreams they shared had given Arya a window into Nymerias life and she had unconsciously clung to the pieces of the life she had left behind.  
Her beloved direwolf had been busy while she was absent, establishing herself as a leader of a pack. As Arya had dreamed she had seen the smaller wolves looking to nymeria for orders, showing her giant wolf their respect. Never before had Arya even heard of such an organised pack of wolves, it was truly beautiful to her.  
She had a general idea of Nymerias location deep within a forest further up north, it would take a week or two on foot so she would have to commandeer a horse somewhere along her way.  
As Arya walked she continued to deeply inhale the biting cold air, each time a reminder of who she was and what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since her journey had started, days of walking, hoping to find a tavern or small village so she could find a horse, she had enough food and water to last her if used in small portions.   
When night fell she would find somewhere quiet and under the cover of the trees. She would start a small fire to warm her and when she succumbed to exhaustion, would let herself be pulled into the mind of her beloved friend. when Arya woke in the morning she put the fire out and cleared any evidence of her presence away. Then she would set off, and that was her routine at least until the 11th night. she lay on her back on the ground trying to fall asleep, basking in the quiet of the night. When she heard footsteps not too far from her position.  
Arya reacted instantly, she jumped up and extinguished her fire covering it in unburnt leaves to hide her presence from plain sight and picked up her small pack. Taking one quick glance around she moved towards the footsteps becoming one with the night, blending with the shadows and invisible to the untrained eye.  
As she drew closer she could make out at least five men, her eyes narrowed, trying to find any insignia on them to know their allegiance. “we camp here boys, don't want no one giving us any trouble, we have guests to entertain after all” the tallest one said. If arya had to guess this one was the leader. She scanned the area around them looking for their so called guests. Her eyes came to rest on a pair of huddled figures, one boy and one girl, they shivered, clinging to each other desperately.   
As she continued to watch the men set up their camp she saw the leader walk menacingly up to his prisoners. “look at you, pretty thing u are, my boys and i will have a lot of fun with you tonight” he drawled at the girl. She whimpered in fright as the boy shouted at the brute “ leave my sister alone, keep me if u must but let her go please i beg you.” the big brute chuckled menacingly and moved his fist toward the boy, as it connected with a loud crack with his face he howled in pain, right as his sister shrieked.   
Arya had every intention of just sneaking past the group of thugs and moving on, not even those two poor sods could get her to stay. She needed to rest so she was ready to continue in the morning. But as she crept past them ignoring the whimpers of the prisoners, another man joined the camp this one however was on horseback.  
Aryas interest was finally piqued if she got hold of that horse she could make it to nymeria by tomorrow night. Unfortunately there was no way she could steal it without them noticing, they'd bloody well tied the animal to a tree right next to their soon to be victims.  
The men muttered a greeting of sorts to their new arrival and then began to bicker over who would have first go at the girl.  
As arya observed them she knew the only way to acquire this horse was if the thugs became acquainted with the pointy end of her daggers that were strapped to her legs. She came up with a strategy, she would have to pick as many off as she could before they noticed her, minimising their numbers. If there were any left after that she would put her skills to good use.  
Slowy and silently she crept up behind one, directly across the camp from him stood another man whose face resembled that of a goat, the other four were hanging about just left of goaty.  
Strapped to the top of her left arm was a remarkable weapon she had discovered in braavos. It was almost like a small crossbow, the whole thing made completely of metal so as to shoot metal bolts the size of her forearms. The bolts in question were strapped further up her left arm. all she had to do was load the weapon and pull the trigger.  
Arya pulled a razor sharp bolt out and quietly loaded it into the weapon, she raised her left arm and aimed right at goaty’s face. All the while crouching behind the first man. She pulled the trigger and the bolt soared directly into goaty’s skull, he dropped instantly as the others spun to look at him in shock Arya jumped up grabbed the first man's forehead tilted it back toward her and pulled free the dagger strapped to her side. As a sly smile graced her lips she sliced through his throat, letting him drop to the ground in a heap. The four living men stared at her in shock for a moment giving her time to throw the dagger she had just used to into the chest of one of them. Three down, three to go she muttered to herself, they rushed her then all at once.the leader reached her first and as he swung toward her she ducked under his arm then pulled up her leg and sent it crashing down to connect with his knee. Arya felt the bone crack under her foot and the leader toppled to the ground releasing screams of agony. The other two began to swing at her only they had been smart enough to pick up their weapons. So now she had two swords to dodge against as well, but she had speed on her side as they kept taking swings at her she maneuvered herself turning them all around. As the one on her right took another strike, she spun and grabbed his sword arm, then the left one moved toward her. Keeping her hold on the right ones arm she kicked out planting her foot in leftys gut. As lefty stumbled backwards she moved one hand to rightys wrist and pushed it away from her as the other hand pulled toward her. She was rewarded with another crack as his bone gave way.  
Arya let go of him instantly and flipped herself backward coming to a land right next to a dead thug with her dagger sticking out of his chest. She gripped the handle and pulled it out, with a growl she charged toward righty bending at the last minute to slice through his stomach, as she straightened herself she shoved the dagger into his neck, quickly ripping it out as he fell. Unfortunately she wasnt fast enough to escape the swift kick to her stomach signaling leftys return, aryas dagger fell from her hand and she grunted in pain as he took advantage and reached for her throat. His grip squeezed tighter as he lifted her one handed into the air, even through the pain and lack of oxygen she couldn't help but curse her small size.  
Gasping for air and snarling at her attacker she swung her body away from him then as she swung it back toward him she lifted her legs and kicked out at him connecting with his chest. he dropped her as he fell backward and she scrambled back to her feet, arya pulled the second dagger from her leg and ran to pick up the one she'd dropped, facing the last man again she struck out and he blocked, he swung his sword toward her and arya brought her dagger up flinging the sword to the side, with a frustrated growl she plunged her other dagger deep into his belly.  
The last man had fallen and arya rolled her shoulders with a satisfied sigh. It should frighten her how good it had felt to fight, the rush that only came from battle was something arya relished in now. Now that the fight was over she became aware of the sound of hysterical sobbing. She looked over at the pair of prisoners the boy had his sister tucked in his arms and he stared at arya with a look of what she could only believe to be awe. Great she thought sarcastically this would spell out more trouble than it was probably worth, she searched the corpses of the fallen and then their belongings, coming up with a decent amount of coin, more than she expected anyway. She purposely ignored the pitiful pair and strode over to the horse tied right next to them, “words cannot express our thanks miss, that was… it.. it was amazing. I've never seen anything like it.” the boy gushed. She continued to ignore them as she readied the horse to depart, “my name is thomas and this is my sister Genevieve, we are in your debt miss please how can we repay you for saving us” arya scoffed and turned to look at him then, her face stern “ i did not do it to save you, i needed the horse for myself” she said through gritted teeth. “ whatever the reason miss i will not forget it please let me repay you” she scowled at the pair and pulled the bag of coin out, she took half and placed it in the satchel attached to the horse the other rest she threw to the boy.   
He looked at her in confusion as he caught the bag, she rolled her eyes at him “what you can do for me is to leave my sight and not speak a word of my presence to anyone, that coin is payment for your silence. But i warn you now if you speak to anyone about me ever i will find you and i will do much worse to you both then i did to your captors. Understood?” thomas nodded his head fervently. She stared at him pointedly telling him to leave, when he finally caught on he grabbed his sister's hand and they both scurried away. Arya shook her head as she watched them leave maybe the boy was simple she thought to herself.  
Her eyes dropped to the littering of lifeless bodies on the ground, she stared at them waiting to feel something, but there was nothing not one ounce of remorse or guilt. She wondered what her family would think if they saw her now, disappointed wouldn't even begin to cover it, her father, mother, sansa, robb they would be the most horrified. But what would Jon think? Just as quickly as his name popped into her mind she pushed it out. Swallowing over the lump that surfaced in her throat, she could not think of him she had to block her thoughts of him, for if she let them in only pain would follow.  
Shaking her head to clear it she turned her new mount. Not long now, by this time tomorrow she would be reunited with Nymeria. And free to set the rest of her plan in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya grumbled to herself as she sat atop the horse, she'd had to find a new place to camp last night and when she finally had it was almost morning, meaning she'd had little to no sleep making her a little grumpy.   
She decided to stop for a while so she could eat and the horse could rest, she had pushed the mount hard so far, too eager to reach nymeria patience was not her virtue this day.  
Arya led the horse up to a nearby tree securing it reigns around a branch there, gave it a soft pat on the neck and pulled some bread and cheese from her pack. Just as she was about to sit down and eat she heard the snap of a twig. She huffed in frustration it would seem the odds were against her being able to rest anymore.  
Standing up she stomped over to put her food back in the pack, she lifted herself up on her mount. Instead of sitting she jumped up into the tree the horse was tied to and climbed into the leaves to conceal her presence, muttering to herself in annoyance the whole time.  
Arya found a decent enough place to perch and watch for the inconvenient intruder, as she scanned the area her eyes came to rest on another horse, this one with a rider. She focused on the figure leading his horse slowly up toward hers, he dismounted and started to walk around searching for something, which could only mean he was looking for her. She moved her position silently so as to get a better look at the intruder, her eyes widened in surprise. it was that babbling boy from last night, suspicion flowed through her, why was he here? She thought. Well no time like the present to find out, slowly and quietly she descended the tree to reach the ground, she crept up behind him reaching for a dagger strapped to her leg.  
She grabbed him and slammed him up against a tree bringing her dagger up to rest menacingly against his throat. If her annoyance at him wasn't so strong she might have even been amused at his squeak of fright. “what are you doing here? And how did you find me?” she snarled. Thomas raised his arms in fright “please d..d..don't h..hurt me!, i only want to join you i s..swear” she glared at him not showing him how his words caught her off guard. “how did you find me?” she repeated slamming him again to show her seriousness.  
“i followed you, i watched and followed is all! Please i just want to accompany you i swear!” Thomas squealed at her. She stared at him assessing his words carefully. With a frustrated sigh she released him, he fell to the floor with a grunt.   
Arya walked back over to her horse and grabbed her food back out, she looked back over at Thomas pinning him with a cold stare “tell me everything that happened after i told you to leave”. He shifted nervously and began stammering “well miss, a..after you left i.i.i m..m..my sister t..t.tto” arya held her hand up silencing him. “breathe” she said “i can't understand a word you say if you keep stuttering so much” he nodded and drew in a deep breath, “sorry miss i’ll be better now” she raised her brow at him, took a bite of bread and gestured at him to continue.  
“my sister and i ran home, when we got there i just knew i had to come find you again so i took my family's mount and went back in search for you. I know the forest well, my sister and i grew up not too far from it and played in it quite frequently. So when i realised you had already left, i searched, it wasn't hard to find your new camp and i didn't want to wake you in case you got angry.” Arya snorted at this and continued to eat her bread while listening to his tale. “after you woke you seemed quite distracted so again i just watched and followed i was waiting for an opportune time to talk to you without losing my head in the process.”   
Arya kept her mask in place, she was angry at herself for being so careless that a boy could have followed her without her noticing at all, she knew her mind had been elsewhere. She was so focused on how close she was to nymeria, how much she needed to see her wolf had clouded almost everything else.  
She chewed slowly fixing her harsh gaze on thomas “your head seems to be in place still, so now tell me why you have followed me”.  
“i want to join you, i have craved adventure since i was born miss, it is all i have ever wanted.” Arya was at a loss she knew this boy was simple, he had seen what she was capable of and yet he was asking to join her, it was hard to understand his level of stupidity. “can you wield a sword?” she asked him “no miss” “a bow?” “no miss” “can you use any weapon at all?” “no miss” she rolled her eyes in annoyance this boy was completely mad. she was just about to dismiss him entirely when he said. “please miss, i might not be of use to you in combat but i could make up for it in companionship, as a friend perhaps?, i..i.i can also cook!”. She laughed at him letting the sarcasm drip into it. “you saw me kill those men without even a flicker of remorse infact i liked it, i was willing to leave you and your sister to your deaths without even a backwards glance until i saw that horse. If trouble finds us which it inevitably will, you wont be able to depend on me for safety. Does that seem like the kind of person who needs a friend?” he stared directly into her cold grey eyes “everyone needs a friend miss, everyone has at least a little humanity in them.” his earnestness was grating on her nerves. This boy was going to be a world of trouble, his views on the world were so misguided, there was no doubt in her mond it would get him killed.  
If Thomas did accompany her he would soon find out Aryas world was cold and empty, now all she had left was nymeria and her burning desire for vengeance.  
Thomas continued to stare at her pleadingly, and for some reason she was actually entertaining the idea of him tagging along, maybe it was the image of using him as wolf bait when she reached Nymeria. Or maybe it was the small voice in her head telling her she had been alone for long enough… Nope definitely the wolf bait image. She also knew there was more to this adventure story than he was letting on and instinct told her it was worth finding out.  
“the path i take is dangerous, if you take it with me you will probably die.” she stated matter of factly. His eyes lit up knowing she was going to agree to his company. “i understand miss” she continued to stare at him, assessing his reactions “if you annoy me i'll probably kill you myself.” he smiled slightly until he realised she was serious, then his expression turned serious. “i understand miss”. “well Thomas perhaps i can find a use for you, if nothing else you would make great target practice”. She drawled only half jokingly.  
Arya had finished her food, she pulled some cheese from her pack and passed it to Thomas, she snorted as he fumbled to catch it, then turned and lifted herself into the horse's saddle. “you will have to eat while we ride, i have no more time to waste.” “yes miss” Thomas rushed and seated himself on his horse. He caught arya’s eye giving her a friendly smile, with which she responded with a roll of her eyes. And off they went, returning to follow the path that would lead them to Nymeria by nightfall.  
As they rode Arya found herself bombarded by questions, she was starting to wish she hadn't agreed to let Thomas join her as he became more and more insufferable.  
“may i ask your name miss?”  
“no” she replied harshly.  
“how many men have you killed exactly?”  
“enough”  
“were they only men or women too?”  
“it doesn't matter”  
“where did you learn to fight like that?”  
“none of your business”  
“where are we headed?”  
“to find a friend”.  
And on and on it went until he asked “that's a pretty sword where did you get it?” she stiffened at this question, Arya knew exactly what sword he was asking about. The one currently hanging on her hip just above a dagger she had strapped to her thigh, her only connection to the person she had loved most, the person whose loss she could not even begin to grieve. He was asking about needle.  
Her heart constricted painfully and she fought to regain her composure. She could feel the waves of pain trying to push through the wall she had built around herself, because she knew if she let herself feel it there would be no return for her. His was the only loss she knew she could not begin to bear.  
Arya inhaled deeply, the cold frigid air soothing her, helping her to calm herself.   
“never ask me about it again” she replied through gritted teeth.  
Thomas’ mouth clamped shut, and for the rest of the journey she heard not one more word from him.  
As time passed Arya’s excitement grew, she was so close to her wolf now, she could feel it in her bones, the connection between them was that strong. Her stomach was tensing in anticipation.  
When they finally reached the very forest she had been dreaming about she drew her horse to a halt, Thomas followed suit, she threw a glance at him “wait here” she said. He looked at her in confusion but was wise enough not to say anything.  
Arya dismounted and handed her reins to Thomas. She had just taken her first step forward when she heard it, the howl of her wolf, beckoning her closer. Arya could not contain the grin that spread across her face, for the first time in years she felt something close to happiness.  
Thomas was looking at her stunned “you can't mean to go further miss, that was the howl of a wolf, it'll rip you to shreds”. She kept on smiling and only answered him with a small shake of her head.   
She began walking with determination, leaving behind a fearful and stunned Thomas. Nothing could take this moment away from her, she had waited too long.  
Arya was deep in the forest now, it was getting harder to see in the darkness. she was forced to rely on her instincts instead, listening intently to her surroundings.   
She heard it before she saw it, a deep growl ripping through its mouth. She kept her hand close to her dagger as it moved into view. The wolf was large but it was no direwolf, Arya held her breath as it stopped in front of her and began to sniff.  
Tension coiled in her stomach, she had thought the wolf would attack, and as hard as it was she tried to keep her body slack so as not to appear as a threat.   
A sigh of relief escaped her as it backed away, it's assessment complete. but that's when she noticed movement on all sides of her. More wolves began to appear, she counted at least ten. They all moved into her view but not any closer, there they stood not moving as if waiting for her to do something.  
And so she stepped forward waiting for them to react, to attack, but they didn't the wolves just watched.   
Arya was stunned, what was going on? She thought to herself. She threw caution to the wind and began to move forward again, the wolves still watched and stayed unmoving, as she walked further and further more wolves would appear. It was astonishing she had never seen anything like it, she was amazed at how incredible this was.   
It was as if the wolves knew who she was, like they were guiding her path to their leader, recognizing her as a friend of the pack. Their had to be over a hundred of them.  
The wolves path lead her to the mouth of a cave and Arya knew Nymeria was inside, her smile grew wide and she readied herself to see her friend.   
She entered the cave and immediately began looking for her, but all she could see were more of the smaller wolves. So she ventured further in and that was when her grey eyes met dark golden ones. Arya’s breath rushed out of her, a feeling of overwhelming relief pounded through her, she had found family. She was staring into the eyes of the only thing she had left to love, she had found Nymeria.


	4. Chapter 4

This moment had kept Arya going for so long, she reached out her hand and let it stay there in a silent question. 

She held her breath waiting for nymeria to move, to show her she remembered her. Arya searched those beautiful golden eyes silently begging her to remember.  
Then Nymeria moved closer and closer bowing her head and pushing it to rest up against Arya’s palm.

Arya lost herself for a moment, the walls she had put up around her seemed to slip slightly.  
Not by much but it was enough for her to feel something other than the burning rage she had harboured for years.

The feel of Nymeria's fur pressed against her brought on emotions she had thought long forgotten, overwhelming relief was the strongest but she also felt comfort like she had found her home. Arya couldn't help herself and she pushed forward throwing her arms around Nymeria's neck, she buried her face into the wolf's neck murmuring about how much she had missed her.

Everytime Arya would pull back to look into Nymeria's eyes to check if this was really happening, her wolf would reply by licking her cheek. They stayed like that for a long time just reveling in each other's presence, when they were finally able to separate the significance of everything that had happened since she first stepped foot into Nymeria's domain came crashing into her. 

Arya stood up slowly, examining the area around her. The cave was full of wolves all staring calmly at their leader as if waiting for orders. They had recognised her because of Nymeria, the power her direwolf possessed was immense. Nymeriia had procured herself a small army.

Arya scratched behind Nymeria's ears, “you have been quite busy i see, this is amazing.” astonishment still lingering in her words. She didn't think she would ever be able to come to grips with it. She tried to push her way into Nymeria's mind so she could feel just how proud she was of her.

As if sensing it Nymeria nudged her head into Arya’s leg affectionately, letting her know she was still connected to her, theirs was a bond not easily broken and gave her strength.

Arya looked down at her hand, her fingers were entwined with the fur behind Nymeria's ears. She hadn't let go since they first touched, reluctant to release her hold in case it all turned out to be a dream. but there were things to be done and the first thing was to find Thomas, an introduction was in order.

As they walked to the edge of the forest together Arya couldn't help but marvel again at how the wolves parted for their leader, they showed more intelligence than most men she had met. She would definitely never get used to this. When they reached the edge Arya signalled to her wolf to wait behind the trees for a minute, Nymeria understood easily enough and moved into a sitting position, preparing to wait for her bond mates say so.

When Arya emerged into the little clearing that sat in between the forest and the trail path they had rode on, Thomas jumped up from the ground he had been sitting on and rushed over to her, “you're alright! I waited like you said but it has been so long! Are you hurt? Was it frightening? Did it try to maim you?” he gasped suddenly “did you kill it?”.  
He waited for her to answer his face full of fear and shock and even a little bit of excitement.

Arya arched her brow at him “are you quite done babbling Thomas?” he nodded at her emphatically, she shook her head at him and said “i found my friend, and if you are to join me the two of you have to meet”.

Thomas smiled at her enthusiastically at her,   
“of course miss, it would be my honour”. His grin seemed to grow even wider, Arya wondered how long it would stay there after he met her “friend”.

Calling softly to Nymeria to join her she watched Thomas’ face closely. Arya saw the moment his eyes fell on the giant wolf, the colour drained from his face, she had seen corpses with more colour. He actually started to visibly shake where he stood, she could tell he desperately wanted to run but fear had frozen him still. Arya couldn't help the sly smile from sliding onto her face, well she had to take pleasure in the smalls things now, she thought to herself.

Nymeria came to a stop at her side, she just stood there and quietly waited for Arya to ask something else of her. Entwining her hand back into the wolf's fur Arya said “Thomas, I'd like you to meet Nymeria, Nymeria this is Thomas.” something seemed to snap inside his head, with a yelp he fell backwards and scrambled away trying to find safe ground.

“you said we were getting your friend, not a bloody wolf! Gods save me! It's huge!” he squealed. Thomas hid behind his horse staring at Nymeria with scared wide eyes.  
“she IS a friend, and she will not hurt you unless i ask her too. Stop being such a baby and grow a pair would you.” that didn't seem to ease his worries though as his eyes continued to dart between them. 

“you asked to join me, i didn't ask you. Nymeria is with me so if you can't handle it you better run home now. There will be much more frightening things on this journey than her.” Arya spoke the truth to the boy, the path she was on was going to be littered with death. He needed to learn that now rather than when they were in the thick of it.

She could see him start to gain his composure back and slowly but surely he timidly made his way over to them. “it i..i  
Is a pleasure N..Nymeria.” Thomas stammered and you could see he was fighting the urge to flee again. Her wolf raised her head in a form of acknowledgment, then turned to make her way back to her cave.

Arya smiled and watched her go before turning back to Thomas. “come, the others are waiting.” his eyes widened even further   
“m..more w..wolves?” he squeaked. Arya had almost let a snort of laughter escape her but she covered it quickly by clearing her throat. She placed her hand upon his shoulder. “try not to piss your pants boy”. She pushed him forward and started to make their way to Nymeria.

oOo

A week had passed since her reunion, Arya wanted to spend some time alone with her wolf before she moved to the next step of her plan. slowly some of the pain that held her began to ebb. Most of it remained and there would be no fix for that. But she felt as if air she hadn't even realised she'd lost began to seep its way back into her lungs. Having Nymeria by her side had eased her suffering more than she could have ever hoped for, but she knew better than to think things could ever get better from here.

The pair had been inseparable, Arya had been welcomed into the pack as if she had always been there which in a sense was partly true. Her wolf dreams didn't do the real thing justice though.

Thomas on the other was struggling to squeal every time one of the wolves moved or made a slight noise. It amused Arya greatly, she had warned him hers was a life not for the faint hearted but he proved too stubborn to listen.

As the days passed Arya became aware of a change to Nymeria. Her wolf seemed sad not only that the very air they breathed was tense and filled with apprehension. So she waited until she fell asleep at night and waited for a wolf dream but it wasn't happening.

Until one night she had just closed her eyes when they opened again, she was in Nymeria's mind and she was dreaming. She was running fast chasing something that seemed to elude her, all Arya could make out was trees and darkness. She was filled with hope and longing, she chased this thing with desperation.

She chased for what felt like forever until her vision shifted, she found herself inside a tiny shack or it could be a cottage it was hard to tell. The wooden floor had grass and weeds growing into it, the walls fared no better.

But none of that mattered, the only thing her attention was fixed on was the creature in the middle of the room. The creature whose fur was as white as freshly fallen snow. She was dreaming of ghost.

When morning came so did the pain. Arya woke with grief threatening to pull her under,   
Nymeria's dream had brought him to the surface again. Here she sat with her direwolf while he was gone and ghost was forever alone now.

She had heard rumours that he was still alive, but she knew better than to believe them. It would only prolong the inevitable, so she pushed her grief down as far as it would go all she wanted now was to kill anyone responsible for having a hand in the murders of her family.

Unfortunately Nymeria had the same dream for another two nights, and Arya was pulled in to feel it over and over. On the next nigh it was different though, she jolted awake and looked beside her to see Nymeria was also awake and on high alert.

Her ears were standing on end,the wolf stood and started to pace. Arya was just getting up to comfort her back to sleep when Nymeria must of heard something else because she took off and ran outside the cave. 

Arya quickly pulled on her boots and ran after her, she ran and ran calling out Nymeria's name but the wolf was faster and she had lost her, that was until she heard the howl.

Arya took off in that direction, she was thankful that even in her sleep she was armed because she didn't know who or what Nymeria had found.

She could see her wolf now she seemed to be rolling around with something, fighting perhaps but she couldn't tell from this distance. When Arya got close enough she stopped in her tracks and stared in stunned silence. Nymeria wasn't fighting at all, her wolf was excited, her wolf was happy, her wolf was greeting her litter mate.

Those dreams weren't just from loneliness, they were messages to let Nymeria know of what was to come. Arya couldn't move her eyes from the mess of white fur that was ghost, hee eyes beagn to sting and her heartsqueezed in her chest. Her head was telling her to cherish the only remaining link she had to him.

Arya watched the pair playing happily with each other but there was one thing she could'nt figure out. What was the significance of the decrepit cottage she had seen in Nymerias dream?


	5. Chapter 5

The feeling was surreal, seeing ghost brought a whole lot more possibilities to the table. Arya wanted to hope, she wanted to believe that just maybe he was alive, that what she had heard wasn't true. But she knew better, hope was something so foreign to her now. She just didn't have the energy to even entertain it anymore, because everytime she did it all fell apart around her.

Everything was strange though, Arya had learned long ago not to believe in coincidence and for Ghost to reunite with them not long after she had found Nymeria rang alarm bells in her head. Something was going and she wasn't sure she would like what she found.

While she was rolling through possibilities in her head, Ghost pulled away from his litter mate and walked toward Arya slowly and carefully as if not wanting to scare her. She was so caught up with finding a reason as to why and how Ghost was here that she hadn't even noticed him sit himself in front of her.

He sat and stared at her and just waited. Arya looked down into his red eyes and her breath caught, memories barrelled into her. This was Ghost, and just looking at him made Arya realise that this was real. Jon’s death was real and ghost being here was a reminder of that.

Arya tried to push past it, but all could see when she looked into the wolf's eyes was another reminder that he was gone, that she had lost almost everything she had ever loved. With shaking breath she reached her hand out to touch the wolf, forcing herself with the thought that maybe if she could touch him it would go away.

But she couldn't, she snatched her hand away just before it touched his fur and turned and ran back to the cave. This was all getting too much for her to handle, all she wanted to do was get back on track.  
She wanted Nymeria with her when she took the lives of those left responsible for her family's deaths. Now she had her, it was time to move on and finish what had started so long ago.

Arya had no plan of what she would do after everything was finished, she didn't care if she even survived, she just had to live long enough to end the lives of the people who took hers away. She had no time or desire to deal with any pain that hid under her surface, Ghost was threatening her walls and that was something she had to avoid at all costs. It would derail everything she had been working toward for years.

When Arya entered the cave she avoided eye contact with Thomas who began to bombard her with questions immediately.  
She ignored him, moved to her sleeping spot and laid down. Thomas must have gotten the gist because he shut up when Arya didn't answer his third or fourth question.

She lay there and focused on getting her breathing under control, she had set a path for herself. She was determined to see it through, but when things seemed to fling themselves in her path she wondered just how far she would get before she finally broke.

Arya waited for Nymeria and Ghost to come back before she surrendered herself back to sleep, when she heard their paws make their way into the cave she let her eyes close and the darkness pulled her under.

White, that's all she could see, every where she turned her head it was white. She squinted her eyes and realised it was all snow, it was so bright and ethereally beautiful it was hard for her eyes to adjust. Where was she?, what is this place? She thought but before she could do anything else she heard a voice.

“i've been waiting a long time for you to return, welcome back.” she spun around in the direction of the voice and came face to face with a man. He was standing before her, watching her carefully with his face bathed in happiness. Something about him was so familiar, it wasn't until he spoke again that she understood why. “it has been too long sister” he smiled at her his expression soft and calm.

Arya's heart skipped in her chest. “Bran? Is that you?” her voice shrunk into whispers. “ yes Arya it is me, i've missed you” she couldn't stop her heart from ramming into her chest this couldn't be real the last she had heard of Bran was that he and Rickon were killed and Burnt by Theon Greyjoy. That would mean only one thing if Bran was really standing in front of her then it had finally happened. 

“im dead aren't i?” she whispered, Bran chuckled in amusement causing her to raise a confused brow at him. “ no sister, and neither am i. It's a long story and we do not have the time, you will wake soon so listen carefully”. She nodded her head giving him her full attention, “there is a war coming Arya, everyone must unite against this threat, he will need all the help he can get, but most importantly he needs you. Together you will put everything into motion that could change the outcome of the of things to come.  
You can combine resources to create an army that we will all desperately need. Not only that but you will give him the confidence and strength he needs to see this through. Do you understand?” 

Arya stared at her brother in confusion, “ i have no idea what you are on about, care to give me specifics or you want to continue with this mystical crap?” she bit out sarcastically. Bran chuckled in amusement, she still had no patience. “no time Arya” she rolled her eyes at him, of course there was no time. She fixed her stare on her brother and was surprised to see his full of sympathy. “Arya you will need him too, he will save you from yourself. you will find in him what is lost in you”.   
Bran gave her a small smile but she could feel the compassion behind it and it irritated her even more.

He looked around them and shook his head “we are out of time sister..” “No!” she shouted “i have so many questions, i've only just got you back. Please don't leave me again” Bran moved toward her and placed his hand on her cheek, she felt his warmth envelop her and instantly felt comforted. “i will find you again, i promise sister” he leaned in to whisper into her ear “follow the wolves”.

And just like that everything started disappearing around her, she tried to cling to the feeling of her brothers warmth but it was no use, she was being pushed back into reality and was powerless to stop it. She just had to hope he would make good on his promise and she would see him again.

It took Arya a minute for her mind to adjust and her dream came rushing back. She had missed Bran, and it had felt so good believing for a minute that he was truly alive, but it was just a dream nothing more than her subconscious playing tricks on her, really confusing tricks.

Arya couldn't even begin to understand any of what he had said, or why everything had seemed so serious. Surely if she had seen Bran it would have been more happy she would have shown him just how much she had missed him, but instead when he spoke it felt rushed and urgent as if something were looming over the horizon and threatening to throw them into peril.

Arya shook her head hoping to rid herself of the confusion of the dream. Raising herself into a sitting position she could see the rays of the morning sun fighting their way into the opening of the cave. She rubbed her hands down her face removing the last traces of sleep.

“good morning miss!, how are you this morning? Shall i prepare us some food?” she looked over at Thomas and groaned at his eagerness. “you are not a servant Thomas, do what you wish.” he looked at a loss for a moment obviously hoping Arya would give him something to do for her. She couldn't understand why he was so fascinated by her. She treated him horribly, she barely spoke to him unless it was to tell him to shut up.

But he never faltered and was always ready and willing to assist her in anything she required. Arya watched him as he bounced up and began running around fetching things he needed to make them a meal. She didn't think she would ever be able to understand him mostly because she couldn't bring herself to care.

Arya got up and began readying herself for the day. She combed her fingers through her long dark hair and rebraided it. Her hair frustrated her to no end but she kept it long because if the situation arose where she needed to blend in, long hair was a must. She could no longer pass for a boy, as she grew her body changed and now there was no way of hiding her gender much to her dismay.

As Arya got ready she tried not to laugh at Thomas who was still so scared of the wolves that any sound they made no matter how small had him flinching and stifling his squeals. The boy was way out of his comfort zone unlike Arya who felt very much at ease. After Thomas had finished heating up the leftover stew they'd had last night on the small fire, they say down to eat and Arya began to work out the new kinks in her plan.

She knew they couldn't be that far from winterfell, maybe a few days to a week.  
But hitting there first could go two ways, she had to weigh the risks against the reward. She didn't know if she would be able to infiltrate such a heavily guarded fortress. She could possibly send an army of wolves in with her but she would have to be inside first to open the way and she didn't even know if they would listen to her. The idea was very tempting but she also hated the thought of using Nymeria and her pack for her own selfish needs.

She was lost in thought until a mass of grey fur came striding toward her. Nymeria came and stood in front her, gazing deep into her eyes. The wolf looked from her then to Ghost pointing him out to her, Arya watched her intently as she padded over to her brother. Then they howled making Thomas jump about twenty feet into the air, the other wolves looked to their leader and began to leave the cave. Arya understood what was happening she could sense Nymeria's unspoken command. 

“Pack your things Thomas, it's time to leave.” she threw her makeshift bowl over to him and began gathering up their stuff. Thomas stuttered not realising what was going on. She rushed him telling him to hurry as she watched Nymeria and Ghost exit the cave. “whats going on miss? Where are we going?” he asked. 

A pounding rhythm started in Arya's chest as she remembered her dream from last night. She turned toward thomas with incredulity written all over her face “follow the wolves” she told him.


	6. Chapter 6

They were tired, dirty and frustrated. It had been days since they left the cave, all they knew was that they had to followed the large pack of wolves.

Arya was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea after all. She desperately wanted a bath but unfortunately roaming through the woods for days on end provided little opportunity for that.

She looked ahead of her to the two direwolves leading them and their pack to gods know where, and wondered for the thousandth time what was happening. Arya was beyond frustrated, when she first came back to the north she had a specific plan set up that would help her achieve the vengeance she so desperately sought.

Now here she was diverting herself from that plan yet again. She didn't want to but something in her gut was pushing her toward this.

While they walked Thomas kept up his usual chatter, and Arya found herself actually listening every now and then. It had to be a sign that she had finally lost her mind. She drew her gaze to him and studied him closely, she knew there was something he was keeping to himself. Some secret that troubles him deeply, he hid behind his happy and inquisitive demeanour.

For some bewildering reason Arya found herself wanting to know what it was and why he tries to hide it so carefully. As if reading her thoughts Thomas met her eyes. “is everything alright miss? Did i do something wrong?” he asked nervously “i..i can fix it, whatever it is i swear miss!” he stared at her anxiously, desperately waiting for her assurances.

“why did you really want to join me thomas?” she asked him calmly not wanting to appear hostile so he would finally tell her the truth. They had been in each others company for awhile now and Arya couldn't help but be impatient.

“i..i..i t..told y..you miss…” “no Thomas i want the real reason, i knew you were hiding something the first time you told me” she raised her brow at him and waited for him to speak.

He seemed to fight with himself for a moment before taking a resigning sigh. “can i trust you miss?” he asked quietly. Arya stared at him masking her bewilderment, what a question to ask she thought, surely after the way she acted the answer would be obvious. She shook her head at his simple mindedness, how this boy had survived so long was beyond her.

“no you can't trust me, but you're going to tell me anyway.” he studied her for a moment as they walked before giving a determined nod.

“i am a bastard miss, my name is Thomas Snow.” he waited for her to react but she showed nothing making him feel like to her it was not a big deal, little did he know her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

Snow was the last name bestowed on bastards in the north, she knew that but to her it meant so much more. 

Arya waited for him to continue, because if that couldn't be his whole tale. He kept his eyes on his feet as they walked, avoiding her gaze. With a deep breath he began to talk again.

“my father was married when i was conceived with a woman who was not his wife, he already had three daughters and his wife could bear no more children. He always wanted a son so when i was born he took me with the intent to raise me as his heir, when his wife found out she told him to send my mother far away or she would have her killed, she was furious with my father. Even though he slept with another woman my father was a kind man and he didn't want any harm to come to her, so he did as his wife asked.” 

Thomas’s eyes flicked to arya quickly gauging her reaction but it was the same as before she remained expressionless.

“my father always said he would find her for me one day but he never got the chance. I was five when he died. my father owned some land and it had been in his family for generations, it was considered valuable and it meant a great deal to him. A man came to our house one day and offered a great deal of coin to buy it from him, he refused and the man left but his wife was outraged.”

A painful sigh escaped his lips. “the next night after it became clear that he would not take the offer, i saw her sprinkle some sort of powder onto his meal. She poisoned him and he died, needless to say she found the man and took his coin. She had a much nicer place built and moved the family, she brought me along with her, after all the house wasn't going to maintain itself. From then on i became her servant, i did everything for her and her daughters and if it wasn't done properly i was beaten and whipped.” 

Arya could see him struggling with the pain his words brought to him. She knew it hurt him but she had to let him finish.

“her lifestyle was hard to maintain after that and she soon ran out of money. She thought herself so smart when she had the idea to sell my services, I was sold to people for a certain amount of time, for whatever they wished and most of the time it was not a pleasant experience. After my duties were completed i was sent back to my father's widow.” Thomas shook his head in disgust visibly shaken at the memories that came forth. Arya waited as he composed himself, she didn't need him to say what the unpleasant experiences were because it was written all over his face.

“her daughters were taught to hate me, that i was beneath them. And that's what they did, except for Genevieve. She always treated me as her brother and she loved me like one too, after my father died hers was the only kindness i had for a long time.” he smiled fondly as he remembered his sister.

“She is why i left, that night we met you we had snuck out so i could gain some rest from her mother when the bandits found us. After you saved us and left, Genevieve was adamant that i follow you, that you could help me find my mother. Not that i am asking for your help i am quite content just being away from that place and i know your mission is of the utmost importance, my father told me some things that could help me find her before he died and if the gods are kind they will show me the way”. 

Thomas smiled sadly at Arya, she was shocked to say the least and maybe, just maybe there was the smallest hint of compassion working its way up. It was unusual she had felt nothing for so long and one sad tale from this boy had somehow found a crack in her armour.

Arya told herself it was because she understood some of this boy's pain and loss, it was all too familiar to her. One thing she couldn't understand though was how he remained so optimistic after everything he had endured.

“how is it after all that you can still see the world as a good place?” she asked him quietly and met his eyes with a desire to understand his attitude.

He looked at her, his expression soft, as if knowing that she too had suffered. “if i didn't believe in the good miss than i would never have left the bad, i would still be stuck there. It was only my belief that there would be better things out there that finally gave me the courage to leave . Even after all the horrible things that woman did i saw how much she loves her daughters, there was good in her but it just wasn't directed at me. Seeing that made me believe there is good in everyone miss you just have to look hard enough”.

Arya secretly wanted to believe him, that maybe after everything she had done there was good in her too. But she knew better, she had done so many evil things and had killed so many people without feeling anything at all other than the satisfaction that came with the adrenaline rush. There was no hope for people like her and if Thomas believed that then he would surely die.

Arya felt somewhat responsible for him now that he had shared his pain with her, even if she didn't want to be. She decided she could at least make sure he was better equipped to handle the trouble headed there way.

Thomas had reverted his eyes back to his feet. Arya knew he felt embarrassed with her now, she almost regretted making him relive all of it, but she needed to know and she understood him better now because of it.

She cleared her throat and captured his attention. “i'm going to teach you how to fight, i can't be in the middle of something and get distracted by you shrieking like a little girl” she spoke nonchalantly not wanting him to think she was doing anything other than being smart.

His eyes lit up in excitement and his head bobbed rapidly up and down in agreement, he went to begin his ramble of thank yous when Arya held up her hand to stop him.

“Shut it, i don't need to hear anything else or for you to get all mushy and weird. It makes me want to hit you….hard.” she stared at him pointedly. he was wise for once and closed his mouth immediately, not before throwing her a grateful smile though. 

Arya swallowed the small smile that threatened to escape her at his eager acceptance. She wanted to deny the fact that this boy had somehow brought some semblance of a feeling back into her but no matter how small or fleeting it was it was there.

“Training starts when we make camp for the night” she said and watched as his giddy smile grew wider. This boy was going to be trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, just wanted to say sorry for not posting that quickly im hoping i will have more time soon so chapters can get out faster lol. Also thank you so much to everyone reading and commenting, it means alot thank you

Arya and Thomas faced each other, each holding one of her daggers, the sun had set not long ago and Arya had pleaded with Nymeria in her mind to stop and rest for the night. They had all trekked for so long sometimes by day and sometimes by night, it really all depended on the wolf leaders.

Thankfully they had all stopped and when Arya saw the wolves settle themselves she knew it would indeed be to rest. And so she had decided to live up to her word and begin Thomas’s training. She didn't know how much time they had to train and it would take years for him to be as good as her but if she could teach him the basics and how to defend himself he would have a better chance of survival.

After she handed the over excited boy the dagger and taught him how to hold it she took her place across from him and showed him how to stand ready to fight. Once he mimicked her stance she asked “how old are you Thomas?”.

He looked confused at her question but told her the answer anyway. “im 14 miss.” she raised her brow at him “have you ever killed anyone?” his eyes widened in shock “n..n.no m..miss, i h..haven't” she smirked at him humorlessly. 

“when i was your age i had already killed at least 3 men” she stated matter of factly. Arya almost laughed at his expression she didn't think his eyes could go any wider. “im telling you this because if i am going to teach you how to fight, it is to kill not to hurt or slow down, but to make sure that persons life is ended do you understand?”.

Thomas stared at her for a minute and she began to wonder if he was up to it after all.  
He set his mouth in a determined line and looked her in the eyes. “i understand miss, i want to learn.” she nodded in acceptance and began his training as the wolves watched in interest.

After a few hours when they were both exhausted, Arya called the lesson to an end. Thomas decided to cook them something to eat with the meat she had hunted that morning, while they ate he struck up his questions for her again. This time though she decided to answer some of them.

“if you don't mind me asking miss, how old are you?” “19” she replied. He seemed to like her answer as he gave a nod to it, “what's it feel like to take someone's life?” Arya chewed her food slowly trying to figure out how to put it into words.

“everyone is different Thomas, some people can not live with themselves after they have taken a life. Others relish in it, the power they get holding another's life in their hands is too addictive to deny so they kill and kill until it is their turn to die. i however feel the adrenaline and exhilaration from a fight but when i take their life i feel nothing. No remorse, no regret, no power, nothing.” Arya stared into space as she said this forgetting that Thomas was even there.

What she said was right she did feel nothing. she loved the fight, she loved being able to show her skills in a battle but when their life was in her hands she took it without a single thought, only that she should.

When she shook herself from her reverie she looked back at Thomas and added, “their are some people alive today that i know when i kill them i will feel something and it won't be regret.” she smiled menacingly at him.

Thomas gulped and averted his eyes from her, now focusing intently on his food. In a scared whisper he said “something truly terrible must have happened to you miss, for that i'm sorry for you”. Arya looked at him in astonishment and almost let out a scathing retort.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it, this boy had no idea who she was or what she had done or what had happened in her life, yet here he was apologizing for actions he did not commit. 

Struggling to understand it she stood and walked away from him, she wanted a moment alone, away from the boy and the wolves so she could collect her thoughts. Arya walked until she found a clearing where she could stand and look up at the sky.

Everything seemed so confusing to her now, she was lost and she knew it. So much had happened in her life that she couldn't pinpoint the moment she had turned so dark. She shunned any hope of finding happiness again and resigned herself to a life of killing and anger, mostly she was ok with this but there was a small part of her that wished it would be different.

Arya had only her dreams and memories of her family to reassure her that she had once felt loved and happy, that alone made her feel like she was not the complete monster she made herself out to be. She wrapped her arms around herself and breathed deeply letting the cold air calm her.

Standing there was the first time Arya had really noticed how much colder it had gotten, she surveyed her surroundings wondering just how far north they had come. They probably weren't too far from the wall now, maybe a few days or so.

The thought of that place made her blood boil, those so called “men” had taken away the closest thing to her heart. Gritting her teeth Arya vowed she would make them pay horribly for what they had done. She felt her breathing quicken and knew all rational thought was fleeing her mind, she suddenly felt on the verge of exploding as anger and frustration coursed through her.

She was done waiting, her patience had reached its sudden end, she didn't care if she died or if this was the most stupid idea she ever had. Her plans to take vengeance on those who had killed her family had been a complete failure as she had blindly followed the two direwolves into uncertainty.

She was going to the wall and she was going kill, clenching her fists she turned abruptly and stormed back to the camp.

As she walked the wolves raised their heads in caution sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere. Arya stormed through the campsite like a whirlwind of fury, she hurriedly packed anything of necessity and when Thomas opened his mouth to question her she silenced him with a piercing glare.

Nymeria growled at her as if warning of the mistake she was about to make, she ignored her wolf and focused on the blinding hate fuelling her actions. Armed and ready she walked off and the two wolves and Thomas followed, Arya blocked them out not wanting to feel Thomas’s fear or anything else for that matter.

For too long she had harboured so much hate and anger that it filled almost every part of her being, especially when she had lost Jon. She knew without a doubt he would have been her salvation, she would have survived with him. 

Arya wanted it to end, she was tired and alone, it was time to join her family and she would kill as many of those pricks as she could before she fell. 

She walked for hours, she didn't feel tired or exhausted even though she had walked majority of the day without rest, the fury fuelled her energy and she let it overtake her. Her vision blurred red and she moved as a woman possessed, intent on death.

It wasn't until Ghost’s piercing howl echoed in her ears did she stop to look at her surroundings. Thomas was still there, worry and fear etched on his face as he watched her carefully. Arya ignored him focusing on the tension that abruptly filled the air, it was emanating from the wolves.

Their ears were pricked up and alert, they had found something greatly important it seemed. They started getting excited and their movements became more erratic and eager. Arya could feel it too, anticipation swirled within her stomach, though she had no idea why.

She squinted into the darkness trying to find the source but saw nothing, then Nymeria and Ghost took off fast in the same direction and Arya's instincts told her to follow so she ran after them. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears that she almost didn't hear Thomas following behind her.

They ran and ran as fast as they could until the wolves came to a sudden stop. Arya was thankful she was watching properly otherwise she would have barreled into them before she could slow down. The wolves sat and stared ahead of themselves, so she turned in the direction they were looking, her breath caught and she froze.

There in front of her was what looked like a small decrepit cottage, the exact same cottage she had seen in Nymeria's dreams. Thomas had finally caught up and stopped behind Arya panting and and out of breath, he watched her in complete confusion as she stared at the old shack in front of them.

Whirlwinds of thoughts flew around Arya's mind, for the first time in a long time she didn't know what she was doing, she just stood there frozen in place debating whether to go in or not.

It was Ghost that broke the spell as he nudged her forward, silently telling her it was okay. She had no idea how the wolf would even know but she felt the compulsion to trust him, she crept toward the door and with a deep breath pushed it open.

Nothing could have ever prepared her for what she found. In that small old room a man stood before her with a sword at the ready, Arya could not believe her eyes. The air rushed out of her lungs and she stood motionless, taking in every part of him to affirm the reality of it.

The man glared at her and shouted words she could not hear, all she could do was stand there staring at him in disbelief. She watched as his eyes darted to the small sword attached to her hip, his face exploded in anger and before she knew what was happening she was pinned against a wall with his hand on her throat.

Her hearing decided to make its comeback as the man snarled in her face, “where did you find that?! Tell me now! Where did you get the sword?!” he screamed at her in such fury she almost winced. He gave her throat a quick painful squeeze in demand for her answers. Arya couldn't speak, her mind still hadn't wrapped itself around his presence.

Just as he pulled a hand back to slap her Nymeria and Ghost burst through the door, growling menacingly at the man. Thomas followed clumsily brandishing the small knife she had given him to skin meat.

The man's eyes darted between the large wolves and herself and comprehension filled his face. His grey eyes so similar to hers met her gaze, and she saw his joy rise to the surface.  
“Arya?” his deep voice choked out. His hand came to rest on her cheek tenderly, Arya felt the electricity from his touch course through her.

Never moving her eyes from his she whispered softly to him “Jon”.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment his name left her lips Jon pulled Arya to him, crushing her into his chest as if his life depended on it. She couldn't believe it, her chest constricted painfully as she realised that this was really happening. Jon was holding her and she could feel the happiness radiating off of him.

He was older as was she but this was definitely her Jon, even his smell was as she remembered. Arya actually let her walls down for a moment and enjoyed how she felt like she belonged in his arms. she clutched her hands into his cloak and buried her head into the crook of his neck, she felt his hands squeeze her closer almost cutting off her air supply.

They both eventually pulled back from one another but kept their hands on each others arms reluctant to let go incase it all disappeared. Arya stared into his grey eyes “i thought you were dead” she whispered to him, a well of emotion threatened to overflow from her as his face softened in regret.

“i thought you were dead too Arya, i've missed you so much!” his grip on her arms tightened affectionately. “i have missed you too Jon! So much, but why is everyone saying that you're dead? I don't understand!” he looked at her hesitantly and just as he was about to speak, “he did die, but it is the will of the god of light that he lives now”.

Arya looked around Jon and there stood a familiar woman in red. “you!” she growled, she tried to get away from Jon to pounce on the red woman but he held her tight. “Arya calm down, she brought me back. She saved me”.

The red woman smiled condescendingly at her and said “it is good to see you again child, i knew you would come and now that you are here i must leave, my part in this is not yet over and there are other things i must do before we see each other again.” she turned to Jon and said “ it is up to you from here Jon Snow, you know what you have to do.”

With that she moved to leave stopping in front of Arya and looking deep into her eyes “i see the darkness remains inside you child, his light will pierce through it soon” she smiled again and strutted past the wolves and Thomas out through the door. 

The pair looked back at each other and just stared until Thomas cleared his throat “umm.. i think i'll just give you both sometime.” without moving his eyes from hers Jon spoke up “ there's a door behind me it leads into another room you're welcome to rest there.” out of the corner of her eye Arya saw Thomas hesitate for a minute in worry but deciding it was safe he left into the room.

The wolves also judged everything safe for now and they both left back into the woods with the rest of the pack. Now that they were finally alone they could talk, “what happened to you Arya? Are you okay?” Jon's concern washed over giving her a sense of safety she hadn't felt in a long time. 

“i'm fine Jon, i just can't believe this is all real. as to what happened to me, it's a long story and i gather we may have more important things to talk about first.” she studied him for a moment before adding “ what did she mean by it's up to you and you know what to do?”.

He hesitated again and Arya began to feel uneasy, there was something he wanted to keep from her. Even after all these years she knew it. Instead of answering her he changed the subject. “theres time enough for that later, right now i want to know about you. I cant believe how much you have grown Arya!” she raised her brow at him letting him know she had caught his evasion. “what are you doing here Jon?” she asked him forcefully.

He sighed and brought his hands back up to her cheeks and placed a small kiss on her forehead. “i was betrayed at the wall, they branded me a traitor and one by one shoved a dagger into my gut” Arya held her breath as she saw how much this had affected him. She knew this would be painful for him to say but she needed to know and he knew that.

She placed her hand on his, giving him encouragement to continue. “ they left me there on the snow, dead in a pool of my own blood. Then Melisandre found me and brought me back, it's all a bit blurry really but that's how it happened i woke up in this place with her standing over me.” 

He sighed, Arya knew the memories would still be fresh and raw for him. “i need you to know Arya, i wanted to find you i wanted to leave them and come to your side but i couldn't turn my back on the vow i made. Even though now my vow is invalid because i did technically die, after everything i have seen i need to go back.” 

Anger coursed through arya, she felt her mouth pull up in a snarl. “they tried to kill you Jon! But still you would prefer them over me. I have spent years mourning our family! Years preparing myself to avenge them, to avenge you!” Jon’s eyes widened in surprise at her outburst, but she had spent years just hoping that she would see his face one more time and all he seemed to care about waa going back to people who had betrayed him.

Years of pent up grief and rage threatened to spill from her and it was all being directed at him. “you're not the only one who has seen things Jon but everything i have seen or done has been for you! For our family!”

Arya felt the tingle of electricity from his touch as he gripped her arms. Jon stared deep into her eyes and she saw the remorse and pai her words had caused. He cupped her face in his hands “there are no words to express how sorry i am Arya or how much i missed you. But you don't understand! This is bigger than us.”

She felt a growl slip past her lips and she shoved her hands into Jon’s solid chest making him stumble back. Arya knew if she stayed in the room with him she would end up hurting him she was that angry, so she turned and stormed out of the old little shak.

She vaguely heard Jon tell her to wait but she kept on walking. It wasn't until the cold night air hit her face was she able to calm down slightly. She could not believe him, she had thought that seeing him again would give her some sense of relief from the grief she had harboured all these years and it had for a moment before things spun out of control in a haze of confusion.

Arya felt him grab her arm and spin her around to face him. Sympathy marred his handsome face making her even more angry, “Arya please! Dont misunderstand me..i” she held her hand out to stop him.

“do you want to know what i am even doing here Jon? I was on my way to the wall and i was going to slaughter every man that dared even whisper a bad word about you”. Her breathing became heavy as her fury boiled over.

“Arya that would have been suicide you wouldn't have made it one step before you were killed or even worse, what would that have possibly achieved!” he yelled at her. She pulled a dagger from her leg and threw it so fast he never saw it coming. It flew past him with deadly accuracy, embedding itself into the wood of the shak narrowly missing Jon's ear. He stood staring at her in shock.

She looked into his eyes and clenched her jaw “ i was prepared” she snarled. “i had it all planned Jon, i was going to take as many down as i could before they got me and when death beckoned i'd embrace it with open arms. Don't you see? When i finally realised that i had lost you i knew i would never survive! You were the last thing that kept me going! And now i find out that it was all one sided, i never meant as much to you as you do to me!” she screamed at him.

She could see the hurt in his eyes, he moved forward and grabbed her, pulling her close to him. His pressed kisses into her hair and rubbed her back, she felt herself begin to calm as she breathed in his scent. “i will always love you Arya, never doubt that. Every day you were on my mind, you were the one person i missed most. The night i was betrayed i lay there dying and my only thought was how i only wanted to hold you and hear your voice one last time.” he sighed sadly into her hair.

Arya buried her face into his neck and clutched at his clothes, she could feel a lump beginning in her throat and the anger drain out of her. As if sensing her distress Jon held her tighter to him. “if i don't go back Arya, we are all going to die.” 

She could feel the truth in his words and she knew it was no exaggeration. She remembered the dream she'd had of Bran, his words rang loudly in her head. Follow the wolves, war is coming Arya, he needs you.

The pieces began to fall into place, when Bran had said he she realised now he was referring to Jon. He had also predicted that Nymeria and Ghost would lead her to him. Now Jon stood before her telling her they would all die if he didn't go back to the wall.

She still had doubts but she silenced them for now, she pulled away from Jon and met his gaze. “if you're going back Jon you're going to need some help.” he stared at her in confusion and she smirked at him before closing her eyes. She focused on pushing her thoughts outward and into Nymeria, she knew it had worked when her ears were filled with howls of the wolves.

She opened her eyes as Nymeria and Ghost came to stand on either side of her, Arya felt Nymeria give a command to some of the wolves to show themselves. When she looked back at Jon he was frozen with a look of profound wonder on his face. “how are you doing this?” he asked her, amazement colouring his words. She shrugged at him, not knowing herself how the connection between her and Nymeria worked.

She saw Jon swallow as he looked at the many wolves gracing him with a glimpse of their prescence. “how..how many are there?” he aaked her.

Her face was serious when there eyes met again, “hundreds” she told him. He let out a laugh of amazement “i'm not going to lie Arya, im going to need an army. But this is definitely a good start” he shook his head again not quite believing it was real. 

Arya looked at Nymeria and without needing to say anything the wolves disappeared back within the cover of the trees. She felt the tingle of electricity again as Jon placed his hand back on her cheek, he smiled tenderly at her and his thumb stroked her cheekbone. “i know you may not think it but i really have missed you Arya” he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead again.

She placed her hand on his and smiled back at him. “ive missed you too Jon”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the delay, things have been pretty crazy hopefully will have more chapters out regularly from now.

Chapter 9

The pair headed back into their beaten refuge in silence, Arya could feel anxiety swirling in her gut. She knew Jon would want to know everything about what had happened to her over their years of separation but she was terrified he would hate her after he learned of the things she had done.

Jon sat down with his back to a wall and pulled on her hand so she was sitting beside him and he put his arm around her and held her close to him. Arya couldn't believe how good it felt to sit there in his embrace, so perfect and right. 

She noticed other foreign feelings beginning to pool within her as she sat with him, things she had never felt before and couldn't put a name to. all she knew was it felt amazing and she wanted more. She sighed as Jon rested his cheek on the top of her head.

His arm tightened around her and she could sense the sudden worry that overtook him, Arya lifted her head and met his eyes and was overcome with the emotion held there in his gaze. His brow furrowed and she saw him hesitating to speak, she knew what he was going to ask before the words even left his mouth and for what felt like the first time in years she felt fear.

“what happened to you? I prayed everyday that i would hear word of your survival but it never came. I had to force myself to believe that the rumours of your death were true, now you're here sitting beside me but so different to the little girl i remember.” 

Arya saw how sad and wistful his words were and it hurt her to know he had suffered as she had not knowing the others fate. She swallowed hard and pulled her mask of steel to the surface. She knew at some point she would have to harden herself at his inevitable rejection of her but that would not be tonight. 

“that is something i can't explain, all you need to know is i did what i had to to survive.” she swallowed hard as she felt his arm tighten around her again. “Arya, you can tell me anything. I know we have both changed and become different people but in ways we are still the same.” she scoffed at him “i will never be the same again Jon, there is not one part of me that is the that little girl you grew up with. You would be disgusted if you knew the things i have done. That little girl you knew is gone.”

She got up and felt loss when she moved from his touch. She went to the other side of the little room and laid on the floor to prepare herself for sleep. Arya could feel his eyes on her back as if they were burning through her. “i can wait until you are ready Arya, but don't think you're the only who has done horrible things they regret.”

She turned over and looked into his eyes and she saw the haunted look, the disgust and regret of things past swirled within them. Jon lowered himself to lay on the floor. Arya could feel words on the tip of her tongue, words that if spoken could spill all the secrets from her past, she wanted to tell him but she couldnt do it. Instead she got up and moved to lay beside jon, hoping the action would show that she still trusted him and that in time maybe she would be able to share her darkness with him.

She was hyper aware of his body beside hers and not for the first time that night she noticed the beginnings of foreign feelings making themselves known. When Jon took her hand in his own she felt her heartbeat quicken and pound within her, Heat and electricty coursed up her arm from where their hands joined. When she felt his fingers squeeze her own she wondered if he was feeling the same things, pushing it from her thoughts she decided it was only because she was happy they had found each other that she was feeling like this.

They stayed like that as they fell asleep, for Arya it was the first time sleep had come easily for her in years.

oOo

She blinked trying to see through the haze that clouded her vision, where was she? She thought. all that she could make out was the blinding white that surrounded her. 

Thats when she heard it. “Arya” she spun around and saw him, a smile gracing her lips, “father!” she wanted to run to him as he held out his arms but something was holding her back. It was then that she saw his face distort pulling his feature into a disturbing grimace.  
“only my daughters may call me father! You are no daughter of mine!” he screamed at her making her flinch back.

“you disgust me! You turned yourself into a monster and for what?! Our enemies still breathe!” he was snarling at her now, tendrils of fear wrapped around her chest. She wanted to beg his forgiveness, to plead with him, to say anything but the words would not leave her lips.

“i cant even look at you!” her fathers words were laced with repulsion at her, and she watched in horror as his head fell from his neck. Her hands came up and covered her mouth as she whimpered in grief. Before his head hit the floor her father dissolved into the background vanishing from her sight.

Her chest tightened painfully in her chest and she felt herself struggling to breathe when she heard another familiar voice call her name, she tried to force herself to stay still. not ready to face the pain that would come if she turned but her body betrayed her, she turned herself unwillingly toward the haunting voice.

Her heart seized in her chest, her eyes glued to his familiar face. Robbs expression was hard and unforgiving as he looked at her. “what kind of creature have you become?” he growled at her. She shrunk back from him the onslaught of his disgust getting too much to bare.

“what was it all for Arya! Have you forgotten what happened?! How they killed our father?” he turned to look at his side as a figure materialised beside him, Arya fell to her knees and felt tears begin to pour from her eyes, horror filling every part of her as the figure became solid.

Beside Robb stood her mother but not the mother she remembered. in her place was a a lifeless corpse, standing as if being held up by invisible puppet strings. but what terrified her the most was the deep gash running along her neck, Arya stifled the scream the sight threatened to let loose and began to gasp frantically for air. 

Robbs fury made itself known when Arya tried to look away. “have you forgotten what they did to our mother! You twisted yourself into a murderer all for the reason of avenging our family but have you done it? NO! They deserve to pay!” he raged at her.

She felt helpless and squeezed her eyes shut praying with everything she had that it would all go away. “dear sister!” he spat “open your eyes and face it!” she shook her head frantically at him but once again her body betrayed her mind.

Utter terror washed over her as she came face to face the head of a wolf grotesquely sown to a mans body, Robbs wolf and Robbs body. “NEVER FORGET!” he howled at her.  
She felt her body jerk and her screams tear from her mouth. Her vision blackened but still she continied screaming, until she became aware of arms holding her closely.

She struggled fearing that the arms would pull her under the sea of grief, trapping her with her lost ones forever. until reality started to settle in. She could feel the warmth of the arms around her promosing safety and comfort if she let them. his voice washed over her soothingly promising to be there, telling her it was okay to breathe again.

Arya stopped screaming and turned toward him, looking directly into his eyes to make sure it was real. The moment her gaze met his she felt overwhelming relief, And then she crumbled.

Her tears poured from her and her body shook violently from her sobs. Jon clutched her to him tightly but held silent knowing that she needed to release it all.

They stayed like that for awhile, she clung to him desperately and he stroked her hair as she cried. When she finally calmed down exhaustion hit her in full force, she tried to keep her eyes open in fear of returning to that nightmare. As if reading her mind Jon murmered into her hair “its alright, sleep. I wont let go, ill be right here.” 

Arya strangely found herself trusting his words. Blanketed in his embrace she felt herself drift back into what would hopefully be a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arya woke in that morning still cocooned in jon's arms. Her eyes felt puffed and heavy from the night before, she couldn't remember a time where she had let her emotions spill like that. The dream threw her carefully guarded mind into disarray.

She looked into Jon's sleeping face and felt a rush of heat raise to her cheeks at the proximity of their bodies. Slowly and carefully she removed herself from his grasp so as not to wake him, he needed the rest after the events of the night before and made her way outside.

As the cold morning air hit her face she sighed in relief, letting some of the tension she felt release from her. The cold always calmed her, it was always gave her a sense of peace and comfort and this morning was no exception. When she breathed in and felt the chill spread through her lungs it was her own calming balm, for that moment soothing the fear and worry her dream had plagued her with.

When Arya checked her surroundings she found Thomas not to far from the hut in the process of building a fire. She must have been extremely exhausted Arya thought to herself for Thomas to have gotten out of that hut without her waking up. She walked over to him warily, knowing his incessant questions about last night would come streaming out of his mouth at top speed the moment he saw her.

She became even more suspicious of him when he looked up and saw her and only said good morning before turning his attention back to the fire.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “i'm surprised Thomas, not like you to be so quiet maybe my prayers were actually answered” she said sarcastically. He looked at her hesitantly and she could practically see his mind brimming with curiosity.

She raised her brow at him “come on, out with it” he opened his mouth but hesitated once again. “it's not my place milady” he whispered. Arya bit back the growl that threatened to escape her lips. He had just called her milady, no one had called her that since Gendry and even years later she still hated it.

“Don't call me that!” she growled at him. His eyes widened and he began to stumble over his words. “b.b.begging your p.p..pardon miss!” she rolled her eyes at him but inside she felt a little guilty for her harshness. “just call me Arya. i haven't been a lady for a long time, actually i don't think i ever was. don't go changing now that you know my name.” he threw a small smile her way and started cooking something up for them all to eat. 

She sat on the ground while he cooked and studied him, hoping that even though he knew who she was he wouldn't change around her. She found herself needing things to not be so different, even his non stop talking would be welcome at this point. Anything to keep her mind from last night.

Arya was aware of Thomas constantly glancing up at her opening his mouth then closing it again. She sighed in exasperation gesturing with her hand for him to speak “Thomas please, just be your normal annoying self. I know you must have a million questions, especially after my episode last night.” he looked in her eyes and she was shocked to find understanding in them.

“i have had my fair share of nightmares miss, i would hate to relive mine. There are no questions important enough to make you relive yours.” Arya struggled to swallow, he knew exactly how she felt and she found herself feeling grateful toward him for it.

Shrugging it away she told him after they had eaten she would train with him some more, she knew it would be a distraction she sorely needed, and a sly smile tugged at her lips when she saw his excited reaction to her words.

After Thomas had finished the food they ate in silence, Arya occasionally glancing toward the little old shack wondering when Jon would wake and hoping it would be soon. She felt restless and she fidgeted with her food not really wanting it, but she forced herself to eat some of it knowing that she would suffer for it later if she didn't.

When they were done they cleaned and packed everything away but made sure to make a plate for Jon when he woke and the pair moved far enough away from the shack so the noise they made didn't wake him.

The moment Arya held the hilt of her daggers in her palms a sigh escaped her, her weapons brought her a sense of calm and control. Things she needed after the helplessness she suffered last night. She twirled them in her fingers, spinning them in her hands with practised ease and reveled in the power she had as she held them. It calmed her immensely to know that she could control the fate of a man with the flick of her dagger, that she had control over life or death and was by no means helpless.

Then they began. She showed Thomas ways to defend himself and block an attack which is what he would need most. She felt herself grow frustrated as he fumbled and she caught every move he made before he even made it. “Thomas, stop looking where you're going to hit. Your eyes are a give away, i know exactly what your thinking and where. Keep your eyes on mine and trust your body to do the rest.”

So they tried again, this time he did as she asked and it was better but Arya was beginning to think that he would be better with a bow instead. As they continued she was becoming more and more frustrated, not at Thomas but at the lack of challenge. It was grating on her, she felt like a caged wolf in need of a hunt.

Arya felt eyes on her then and she stopped moving when she knew who it was. It was his scent that gave him away, she knew it too well especially after being held in his arms throughout the night. She spun to face him and felt her cheeks redden at the look in his eyes. He was gazing at her in admiration and awe, she was taken aback by the force of it. No one had ever looked at her in anything but fear for a long time, well no one apart from Thomas and his misplaced appreciation.

Jon cleared his throat and broke the silence between them. “seems i missed a lot these past few years, what is it you two are up to?” he smiled warmly at her and her breath caught for a moment. “i was teaching Thomas how to defend himself if the situation arises. Wasn't it obvious?” she asked sarcastically.

His grin widened at her words and Arya saw the mischievous glint in his eye. “oh thats what that was! Sorry Arya i had no idea! It kind of looked like a newborn lamb trying to walk” her jaw dropped and she felt a growl threaten to pass her lips. He turned to Thomas and said “if you want to be taught i'll teach you, better it be from someone who knows what they're doing boy”. He smirked at her as evidence of her outrage became clear.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but Arya held up her hand to silence him. “i know exactly what i'm doing! Want me to prove it brother?” she saw Jon brows rise when she called him brother and an expression flitted across his face but it was too quick for her to catch, his smirk returned and he pulled his sword from the sheath at his hip.

“hmm, I don't know… this is hardly fair” she wanted to strangle him, he was playing on her pride and she knew it but all her pent up frustration was chasing away rational thought.

“fight me now and if you win, i won't slice your throat while you sleep” she ground out. He snorted at her and nodded, then swung his sword lazily a times in preparation. Arya stood poised and ready but then Jon winked at her mockingly and she was so surprised that she almost didn't realise they were starting the fight.

And fight they did, Arya was small and fast so she jabbed and dodged and flitted around him but Jon was good. He stopped as many of her moves as she did his but she felt herself releasing everything and pouring it into the fight, thankful that she had the challenge she was desperately craving.

Arya was impressed, his skills with a blade were amazing. It was extremely difficult for her to land a hit on him and she found herself immensely pleased that he was finding it just as hard to get her as well.

As she felt her energy begin to drain her movements became slower, she noticed Jon was also slowing down but not as much as her. He swung and would have missed if she hadn't stumbled when she tried to dodge. Instead she felt it slice her back. “Arya!” Jon gasped and rushed to her, his face pale and afraid. 

She hissed and gritted her teeth, her back throbbing in pain. “fuck!” she gasped and clenched her jaw, she heard Thomas yelp and chuckled at the squeak in his voice it was almost as high as a woman's.

Jon barked at Thomas to run and get some fresh water and cloth, Arya could tell he was upset at the sight of her and she rolled her eyes deliberately to let him know he was making a fuss over nothing. Yes it hurt badly but she knew it was only a scratch and she had suffered worse wounds to her body, she had some scars to prove it.

“stop fussing over it Jon, it will heal and scab by morning I'm sure.” he looked at her incredulously, “Arya! I did this to you, no matter how bad. i hurt you. That is reason enough for me to fuss, what i don't understand is why you're so calm about it all.”

She chuckled “oh i am furious, you beat me and that is something i have to remedy as soon as possible. I can't let you think that you can best me in a fight, it's simply not true” her attempt at humour had softened him a little, she could see some of his worry leave him.

“still as stubborn as ever i see” he looked at her as he said it, a tenderness in his eyes that made her warm all over. They just stood like that for a minute, staring into each others eyes until she saw Jon hesitate and become uncertain.

“i need to clean your wound, if i dont it could get infected and..” she cut him off with a scoff. “jon im well aware of what would happen if it wasnt cleaned.” “its not that. Its just you would have to remove your shirt and i don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

She fell silent for a moment, not sure what to do. She could maybe clean it herself but the cut was on high on her back and she couldnt reach. But she shrugged in acceptance not wanting him to know just how many butterflys were fluttering through her stomach at the thought of him seeing her back.

Thomas came back and handed the cloth over to jon and placed a bowl of water on the ground by their feet. Jon told him to go into the shak and give them some privacy. When she asked Jon why they didnt just go into the house he sighed and told her he didnt want her to move much in case she damaged it some more.

Arya almost stormed off right there, not in anger but to prove to him that she didnt need to be treated like a fragile doll. It didnt matter anyway he would find out as soon as he glimpsed her back.

He gestured for her to move and sit on a log and then moved behind her. She could feel his hesitation, it was like he was suddenly afraid to touch her. She felt herself get nervous, she wanted to run but instead she sighed and pulled her top off and held it to her chest.

A lump formed in her throat when she heard his sharp intake of breath. Arya knew what he saw, accompanying the fresh gash on her back were some nasty scars she had acquired throughout her years at the house of black and white.

She wasnt sure how she felt about him seeing them, scared mostly. It was evidence of her past and the things she had done to survive, and it secretly terrified her for him to see it.

Arya shivered when she felt his finger lightly trace one of the scars, she waited for him to.pull back and look at her with the same disgust she had seen in the faces from her dream. But it never came instead he leant forward and whispered into her hair “im sorry”.

She ignored the slight pain she felt from her cut as her back jerked and straightened in surprise. “you have nothing to be sorry for Jon, my own descisions placed these scars on my back. Not you” she said quietly.

He paused for a minute, she wondered what he was thinking but he didnt speak again. Instead he picked up some cloth and dipped it into the water, then began to clean her wound.

Arya began to breathe easier when she realised he wasnt going to bring up her scars again, she let herself relax and found herself unconsciously responding to his touch. Everytime his skin brushed hers it was like a spark coursed up her spine. She found herself wondering if he felt the same thing happening to him.

When his hand would move she missed his touched and hoped it would return. He was so gentle with her, it made her feel a sense of safety she hadnt relaised she needed before now.

After he had finished he grabbed some dry cloth and began to wrap it up, when he had to move it round ro her front they both blushed when they realized it would involve her having to move the top a little so they could wrap it around. Jon handed her the cloth and moved back behind her so she could wrap the front without him seeing.

She did so and handed the end to Jon so he could finish it, he tied the knot to hold it in place and came and kneeled in front of her so their faces were level. The look in his eyes were haunted and sorrowful, she found herself placing her hand on his cheek to comfort him.

“Arya, i should have been there. I should have been with you im so sorry!” she raised her brows in surprise. “there is no way you could have known. Things happened the way they did and we did what we had to to survive. Im not ashamed of what i have done, my only fear is losing you once you know.”

Jon placed his hand over her own against his face. “you could never lose me Arya, i wont leave you again. Whatever happens from here on we face it together.” she sensed something hidden within his words but she didnt want to push him. She just had to hope he would tell her eventually.

They stayed like that for a moment just staring into each others eyes, the world seemed to dissolve around them. Arya felt her heartbeat quicken and the spark between them seemed to intensify until she could feel herself struggling to breath.

As she looked into his grey eyes she could see he felt the same sensations as she, she felt her face moving closer to his and the overwhelming impulse to close the distance between them grew stronger. His face mirrored hers and they gravitated closer and closer to each other until they were so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

Just when Arya thought something was going to happen the spell that had been cast upon them ended.

Jon jerked back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “we need to leave soon, there's someone i need to see, are you able to travel?” his words rushed out of him so quickly she almost didnt catch them.

Her jaw tightened, she forced the disappointment she felt down and threw her mask back up in its place. “im perfectly fine Jon” she got up and stormed past him before he could say anything else. As she pulled her shirt back over her head she could feel his eyes on her back, these new feelings were strange and overwhelmingly powerful. Arya had no idea how to react or how to fight it or if she even wanted to.

All the unknown terrified her more than anything ever had before.


	11. Chapter 11

Arya went inside their shelter and grabbed the rest of her gear, as she was tightening the straps on her leather vest Jon walked in. She avoided his gaze even when he paused for a minute as if to say something but hesitated and moved on.

She shook her head in frustration and finished up her packing. She turned toward Jon and without looking at him and said " can you let Thomas know to get his things, i'll meet you both outside" she saw him nod out the corner of her eye.

Arya flung her pack onto her shoulder and walked outside without a backwards glance. she moved into the forest to find the horses and felt Nymeria fall in step beside her. her beautiful wolf baffled her, so long they had been separated, apart from her occasional glimpses through her dreams but yet it was as if they had never left each others side. Nymeria seemed to know when Arya was troubled as she was displaying now by offering her prescence as comfort and she was more grateful than she could ever be that she had found her again.

As she walked she thought about what had happened with Jon, more so why it had happened. she knew she should'nt be feeling these things for her own brother but she did'nt care and she knew he felt them too but she did'nt know if he pulled away from her because she was his sister or if it was something else, something worse.

Arya reached the horses and fixed everything up and pulled herself up into the saddle to wait for the others. she was determined now to forget about what happend between them, if something more were to happen then it would come to pass on its own and if she were honest with herself she was scared of what seemed to be forming between them so quickly, she needed time to sort through the confusion that it had stirred up and she knew Jon would too.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Thomas' chattering to Jon, Thomas fixed his things to his horse and jumped into the saddle. Jon was already riding one that he must have had tied up elsewhere. he met her gaze hesitantly gauging her reaction, she replied with a smirk " well are we going or are we going to wait out here until i die of old age?" she could see the relief in his eyes at her attempt of normalcy and gave her a warm smile. "Lets go" he said.

they travelled for hours and Arya made sure to check on Nymeria every now and then to make sure her wolf had'nt fallen behind. Thomas was droning on and on about all the scenery saying how much he loved being out even if his face threatened to freeze off with the cold and pointing out things he found interesting.

Jon fell in step beside her and they chuckled together over Thomas' enthusiasm. "so would you care to tell me where we are going? i don't really like surprises usually ends with me stabbing something" she joked. He scoffed at her joke and the answered "we will have to find somewhere to camp for the night, its still another days ride from here" he was worried, she could feel the tension radiating from him. "whats wrong Jon?" 

"im meeting my friend Samwell, we were in the Night's Watch together and now i may need his help." Arya raised her brows in surprise and anger. "did he have something to do with your death?" she growled. "No! no, he wasn't there when it happened he had already left" 

"then what's worrying you?" he sighed but answered. "there's some things i need to talk to you about before we get there." he slowed his horse and pointed to a small area not far from them. " we can camp there, we will set up then i'll tell you" she shook her head in annoyance "no not there it's not isolated enough if we head in a bit deeper we will be sourrounded by trees and less chance anyone would stumble upon us." 

"sure thats likely but theres more chance that we run into wild animals that arent so friendly to humans" he sniped back. Arya huffed at him "just trust me would you?" he grumbled at her "fine, we will do it your way" he said.

they moved deeper into the woods and dismounted their horses then set up their camp for the night. she heard Jon tell Thomas that he was taking her with him to hunt something for them to eat and knew he was going to tell her what was going on. She silently told Nymeria to stay with Thomas while they were gone and smiled as she saw her wolf settle herself close to Thomas' side.

The pair walked in silence for a long time and it was grating on Arya's nerves, "Just come out with it Jon! Please!" He smirked at her impatience but answered her. "We are meeting Sam tomorrow, but he wont be alone. Sansa is with him." He said hesitatntly. She stared at him in shock surely she had not just heard what she thought she had. of course she had thought of her sister, sometimes with mixed feelings but never had she thought she would actually see her again. She had purposefully planned it so Sansa didn't even know she was in Westeros, out of her whole family she knew Sansa would be the least understanding about her choice of lifestyle and that was something Arya wanted to avoid at all costs.

"No, You go alone, i wont see her" she whispered. "Arya, it'll be fine, she's not the Sansa you once knew she's different now just as we are" she frowned at him, couldnt he see thats not what mattered? it had nothing to do with her past rivalry with her sister. she sighed angrily thinking how to explain this better to him. " look ! i can't do this, its too much! i can't look in her eyes and see the hatred she will hold for me. i dont exaclty hide the fact that im a killer Jon. sure i dont speak about it but anyone with half a brain can tell that by just one look at me."

her brow furrowed even further and she began to mutter to herself nervously "unless i hide it, be someone else again?" She felt her face harden slightly in determination " NO! I am Arya Stark and this is who Arya Stark became, i wont hide again." Arya met Jon's eyes and all at once the determination fled and gave way to panic that quickly turned to anger. anger she was now going to release on Jon. " This is your fault!" she poked her finger into his chest harshly and his expression turned baffled.

"All these stupid feelings are your fault! ever since this morning my mind hasn't stopped spinning! now you drop this on me and im supposed to be like, oh sure Jon sounds Fucking wonderful!" Arya clenched her fists tightly struggling to control the onslaught that poured from her. "I hate being confused and unsure, but thats what happens when im around you! I never cared what anyone else thought of me and i didnt think i would ever see you again and i certainly planned to avoid Sansa if she was alive, but here we are going in the completely opposite direction! If you knew of the things i have done..." She felt her voice crack slightly at this but she cleared her throat and refused to let it proceed. 

She raised her gaze to rest on his "..you would hate me also, thats why i cant see Sansa. she makes it all real." his face was soft and kind when he pulled her to him in a tight embrace, she breathed him in and clung to him.

"Im sorry about what happened this morning its just....i feel as you do But there is nothing in this world that could make me turn away from you now Arya" She felt his lips touch the top of her head and her whole body seemed to relax a little. he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look at her. " i promise i will never turn away but i will not force you to tell me about what happened. i will ask you though" she gave a small smile to him, and thought that maybe he needed to know. If he turned away from her then everyone else would too but if he stayed, she just might have a chance.

"what is it about you?" she asks him calmly. he quirked his eyebrow iin confusion. "you seem to give me the feeling that everything might turn out okay for once." she moved out of his arms and sighed sadly, Jon let her go and smiled "i dont think everything is going to be okay Arya, but i feel it too when im around you. like we can make it through whats headed our way". she grabbed his hand and sat on the ground pulling him with her, when they were seated he moved closer to her and again his prescence alone sent her cheeks a rush of heat.

Arya cleared her throat and moved her eyes from his. she couldn't gather up the courage to see his expressions when she told her tale, his hand clasped hers though in effort to send her some comfort. " After father died i kind of went all over the place, a man from the Night' Wtch saved me his name was Yoren. he helped me disguise myself as a boy and hid me with his recruits so he could take me to you."

And so she told him everything, about Gendry, Jaqen, Polliver stealing needle. she told him of becoming Tywin Lannisters cup bearer, of the deaths she had ordered and jaqen had carried out. Arya felt herself cringing as she told him of when she had been so close to Robb and her mother only to see Robbs Body with Greywinds head sown on. reliving everything was harder than she thought it would be everytime she spoke her words seemed harder to force out. Jon kept giving her reasurrance though by keeping her hand clutched firmly within his, his thumb stroking soothingly along her skin even as she told him of the lives she took during her time with the hound.

That act alone made her believe his words that he would not hater her or turn away it made what she had to tell him next less scary. Still unable to meet his eyes she spoke "after i left the Hound i found a ship and asked for passage to the wall to find you, The captain told me they were headed for Braavos. i made a choice and pulled the iron coin Gave it to the capatain and whispered Valar Morghulis. When i got there it took some time before i was able to find Jaqen again, once i did i trained. He taught me how to fight, how to blend in, how to heal ad so so many ways of killing someone without being seen or heard. to be no one" After her words she found herself gripping Jon's hand, This was the moment of truth the moment she would bare some of her darkness to him.

"And thats what i did, i've killed so many people , Fathers, Mothers, Sister, Brothers, Sons and daughters all in service to a god i didnt even believe in. I killed those people so i could become better at killing, so that when i was ready i would come back to Westoros and i would work my way one by one down my list and they wouldnt be able to stop me. Meryn Trant was on my list i took his life, not before i mutilated him first though. i tortured him Jon , i stabbed him in the eyes i cut out his tongue and just before i slit his throat i let him know who i was. I can end someones life no matter who they are and feel nothing but when i took his name of my list i had never felt anything more satisfying, Tell me Jon what kind of monster does that make me?"

Arya fell silent and struggled to swallow over the lump that had risen in her throat. She waited for his response and she could feel her nervousness surrounding the air they breathed. She gasped in shock as she was yanked into his arms and crushed to his chest, his face pressed into her hair and she was stunned in silence. They sat like that for a moment his embrace soothing every nerve she had until she felt it all ebb away, Jon stood suddenly and pulled her up with him until they were facing each other.

"Arya Stark you are not a monter, you are a survivor, a warrior and a force of vengeance for your family. never be ashamed of who you are, im not ashamed of you or what you have done. you survived the only way you knew how and you are stronger and more powerful because of it." She stared in shock at him, this man stood before a murderer and praised her! he looked at her with an intensity in his eye as if willing her to believe his words, relief was overwhelming and without thinking she pushed forward and pressed her lips to his. 

Arya Jumped back in shock at her impulsiveness and cursed herself. she had no idea why she had even done that or where the thought had come from, one minute shes happy next shes throwing herself at him. when she looked at his face she could see his surpirse mirrored her own "Jon im sor.." before she could finish her apoligy Jon had grasped her face in his hands and pulled her lips back to his.

Shock soon gave way to something new, as his lips moved with hers she felt something begin to happen in her body, heat began to pool low in her tummy and she felt herself arching her body into his, all thought flew from her mind and everything focused on the amazing feeling of his kiss and just how right it felt. Jon's hands came to rest on her hips and he pushed forward until her back came into contact with what had to be a tree and his body pressed tight against hers. their mouths grew more frantic and they clutched desperately at each other, mouths dancing together passionately. but all too soon it ended.

Jon pushed away from her and started frantically running his hands through his hair. "Arya..i.. We...Im Sorry I shouldnt have done that, Forgive me" he said and before she could utter a response he left her there, Gasping to catch her breath and utterly confused. She didnt know what to do to so she stood dazed and confused, the only thing she did know was how much she hadnt wanted that kiss to end.


	12. Chapter 12

Arya walked back to their camp dismissing Thomas's questions as to why she was empty handed, she had completely forgotten they were supposed to be hunting dinner. After a glimpse at her face Thomas knew to not ask any more questions. Jon was not there and she didn’t know if she was relieved or hurt, shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts she laid herself on the ground and wrapped her cloak around her for warmth. 

She sighed in comfort when she felt Nymeria lay next her, she run her hand through the wolf's fur thinking about how she was supposed to behave around Jon now. His rejection burned her but she also felt how much he also seemed to want what was happening between them and that’s what angered her more, would he really care so much that in the eyes of the world what happened was wrong? She obviously didn’t and never had cared what the world thought of her.

She had broken so many of the rules what was on more? especially if it made her feel the way it did. Arya felt herself relaxing into sleep as she continued to soothingly stroke Nymeria's fur, and before long her eyes closed and her dreams claimed once again.

She woke with a startled gasp and it took her a minute before her breathing returned to normal, it was that dream again. It seemed to break her all over again and even though she knew when she woke it would disappear it didn’t make it any less terrifying. She felt her body clenching itself in pain and grief and wished it would all just go away, when she a hand through her hair she felt the moisture from her sweat. Growling in frustration she stood and walked toward the horses so she could find some water to wash her face with, she could feel eyes on her which she knew to be Jon's but couldn’t find it in her to meet his stare.

Her anger was still too great for that yet. Arya washed her face and tried to neaten her appearance so she was at least presentable, then she repacked her things and was ready to leave in a matter of minutes. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and through up the hood to hide her face, not from the cold but from Jon's ever present gaze. It grated on her immensely, if he pulled away and rejected her why was he doing this?

She rolled her eyes under her hood and clenched her fists, trying to stop herself from punching him in the face. She was relieved a little when he too got up and began to pack, at least the journey would provide her some distraction from him even if it was going to be riddled with nerves at her impending reunion with her sister.

Thomas awoke shortly after and Arya threw an apple his way, knowing he would be more than a little disappointed at the absence of a morning meal. When all were ready they mounted their horses and were off, Arya took care to stay back a little not wanting to be in close proximity to Jon, who was remaining sullen as he rode by Thomas' side.

They had been travelling in silence for an hour or two when Jon slowed his pace until he was beside her. She refused to look at him, knowing if she did it would hurt her all over again.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She scoffed sarcastically "oh I’m fine and why wouldn’t I be? I mean I’m going to see my sister who will probably have me executed when she finds out how I dishonoured the stark name, I kissed my brother and he left me standing alone in the woods like an idiot. So yes I’m just fine thank you” He cleared his throat in what she assumed was discomfort at her words.

“Arya I’m sorry about what happened, I shouldn’t have acted that way. It’s just things are more complicated than you know and I don’t know how to explain them.” She growled her annoyance at him “You haven’t even tried Jon! I told you things I have never told anyone before. Shared things with you I will not share with anyone else, because I trust you” She looked at him properly then for the first time that morning and saw regret written on his face. “maybe you shouldn’t trust me” he whispered.

That was it for her, anger bubbled to the surface waiting for release at the seeds of doubt he had just planted and she gave in. “I’m going ahead! I can’t be around you right now or I’ll probably kill you!” she snapped. “you can’t leave Arya! It’s not safe!” “I can handle myself! It won’t be hard to find. Let me go and don’t follow me, I’ll meet you there. Even if you don’t want me to trust you, you can trust me” she remarked.  
Without another word she pushed her horse forward and began to pick up speed, ignoring Jon’s calls for her to come back.

Arya rode for a while, she knew the general direction of the place they were supposed to meet and if she were honest she was relieved to be by herself for some time. All that was happening was more than she was equipped to deal with, she wanted Jon she knew that but he didn’t want her and she had to come to terms with that. She reached the Inn they were using as a meeting place and found somewhere out of sight to tie her horse, then she out some of her skills to use.

She slipped through the door hood up and cloak shrouding her body. Quickly and quietly she found a spot in the back to sit, a lone man sat there already but it worked for her. It would be unusual for a woman to be sitting herself, so she sat down next to him and noticed immediately the man was so intoxicated that he was completely unaware of her presence.

Arya smirked happily at how easy this was and felt slight relief at the fact that for now her anonymity remained intact. The man ordered more ale and Arya gestured for one or herself as well, waiting she let her eyes scan the room for any sight of her sister but found none for now. It wasn’t until after a few mouthfuls of ale that she spotted the flash of red hair.

There was a set of stairs that lead to rooms for rent, she watched as hr sister descended them with a man. She had definitely changed Arya thought to herself, no longer did Sansa Stark look like a besotted little girl, now she looked a haunted woman. Arya felt a small pang of loss at Sansa’s appearance, she knew without a doubt she wasn’t the only one who had suffered since their time apart.

Arya watched her sister sit down at a table near the door and the man followed. That must be Sam with her she thought. She could feel herself being torn into two, one part of her wanted to run to her sister for them to have a petty fight as they did when they were younger so she could feel like nothing had changed. The more dominant part told her to wait in her chair and watch, Sansa need not know she was even here.

Something about this felt off to her, Sansa was anxious and impatient, yes that could be explained because she knew Jon was on his way but Arya’s instincts told her it was for something bigger than that. Samwell seemed normal enough, just the right amount of anticipation at seeing his friend. Even as Arya scanned the room she noticed a small level of tension filling the air. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought. She would have to identify him fast to get the jump, she breathed deeply and tried to shut everything out so she could concentrate. There he was! She watched him twitch nervously and rolled her eyes at his incompetence, so easily spotted and it was going to be his undoing. Her eyes flitted to the door as it opened and her heart seemed to jump when she saw it was Jon. Even though she was angry with him and needed her space she still missed no matter how long they were apart, he seemed to be her addiction.

Arya observed quietly as Sansa jumped up to hug him, all the while making sure to keep her attention on the would be assassin near her. Jon hugged Sam and they were all muttering greetings when Sansa whispered “where is she Jon?” she listened in confusion and a growing sense of fear that she was not going to like what came next. “She was with me but we got into an argument and she took off” Yep they were talking about her but they shouldn’t be because her finding Jon two days ago was a coincidence, she definitely didn’t know he was going to be there but now she was finding out he knew all along.

“you lost her?!” Sansa whispered frantically. “No! she said she would meet us here”   
“Let’s hope she does, she’s too important. Everything will fall apart if we lose her again” Arya felt her fury boil within her, this was all a game to them. She was just a pawn for them to use, she could understand it from Sansa even if it hurt but for Jon to do this cut her so deep she felt herself flinch in pain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man stand up and slowly pull a dagger from his belt. 

She briefly wondered if she should even bother but scolded herself, unfortunately for her they were still family. As she shadowed the man she heard Sansa speak up “have you told her yet of what’s next?” Jon averted his eyes from Sansa guiltily “No I haven’t…” just as he was about to say more Arya saw the man lift his arm to strike her sister.

In the next second she withdrew her own dagger and kicked out at the back of the man’s knee, sending him down to his knees before them. Quickly before anyone could react Arya had sliced her dagger across the man’s neck and released her hold on him, letting him fall dead on the floor at Sansa’s feet. She looked Jon dead in the eye and said “haven’t told me what Jon?”.

They all stared open mouthed at her, she stared back fury evident within her waiting for an explanation. Sansa spoke first “Arya?” She flicked her eyes to Sansa letting the contempt show.   
“yes dear sister” she spat “anyone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?” her siblings looked guiltily at each other and then uncomfortably around the room. Arya was aware of the audience her little stunt had accumulated and stormed outside away from prying ears thinking to herself that her companions better follow or there would be hell to pay.

She heard their footsteps and walked until she found a secluded enough area. When she did she spun on them. “too important to lose? Everything will fall apart without me? So what have my darling family got planned for me?” She said scathingly. She moved her gaze onto Jon’s remorseful face “how did you know I was alive?” she yelled at him. Sansa moved to speak but Arya held up her hand “No! you wait” she said. She waited for Jon to speak, wanting him to tell her she had misheard and that he hadn’t lied to her at all. “The red woman told me you were alive” she felt a dagger pierce her and she began pacing trying frantically to find a way out from the pain. “Arya I swear I didn’t know you were going to be there I didn’t believe her until I saw you!” She growled in frustration and stomped up to him. 

Her fist shot out and connected with his cheek. She felt a little satisfied at his grunt of pain. “Arya! Stop please!” Sansa screamed. Arya moved her gaze to her sister and froze at what she saw there. Fear, so strong that when Arya took a step toward her Sansa stepped away. This was the look she had been avoiding, it didn’t have the accompanied disgust but it was enough to drain her anger away. 

She still felt hurt, betrayed even and the wound was still fresh but she couldn’t stand under her sister’s gaze when it was filled with fear toward her. Instead she asked them quietly what it is they hadn’t told her.

Sansa and Sam looked at each other than at Jon, whose rubbing his now sore face. He looked back at them and nodded “its fine, give me some time with alone with her” he told them. She looked on in surprise as they obeyed his word and they walked off in a different direction from the inn, probably a good idea considering the dead body she had left in it.

Arya met his eyes and the tension mounted. This new obviously wasn’t going to be small and she had to prepare herself for it. Shaking her head and clearing her throat in a gesture for him to get on with it. Despite her punching him his hand took hers and held on tightly. When their skin touched she damned the feeling that was becoming familiar to her now, how the electricity from their touch travelled through her body. It distracted her slightly but she focused her full attention back onto Jon.

She was getting impatient when he finally said “Arya I’m not your brother” she looked at him in confusion and replied with a gasp “what?”


	13. Chapter 13

“care to explain?” Arya asked impatiently. “what we thought when we were younger is all wrong, your father is not my father” her eyebrows raised in disbelief, surely Jon was losing his mind. “my father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark.” He paused for a moment letting his words sink in. “what makes you so sure?” she asked sceptically. He sighed wistfully and she knew the red woman had something to do with it. “you can’t believe everything she says Jon, that woman does not hold all the answers.” She urged.

Jon smiled softly at her “it wasn’t just the red woman Arya, this is going to sound crazy but someone else told me and Melisandre just confirmed it.” She placed her hand on his arm “who told you?” he looked her in the eye and whispered “Bran, he came to me in a dream and I didn’t think anything of it at first but when I finally spoke up about it other people began confirming it.” She shook her head, all of this was just crazy. Everything she had ever known was beginning to crumble down around her.

“I told you it was crazy” Jon said in disappointment. She turned back to him “no its not I believe you, but only because Bran came to me too. He told me to find you, that you needed me” she frowned as she thought that it wasn’t for her support or skills that he needed her but for how he could use her instead.

“so now you know, I may not be Lord Eddard Stark’s bastard but a bastard I am still” he murmured. She smirked at him “yeah but now you’re a prince’s bastard” she joked. He chuckled a little but sobered just as quickly the mood once again returning serious. “I met my aunt Daenerys Targaryen, she is helping me gather the army we are going to need.” Arya snorted “I’ve heard of her, has a lot of titles and dragons if I’m not mistaken?” “yeah that’s her. Listen Arya, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I was afraid you would run if I did.” 

Arya growled in frustration “I promised you that whatever came our way we would face together.” He looked away guiltily “Sansa said I was too important to lose, why?” he shook his head unable to say it and she knew that what she heard would make her want to throttle him. “tell me!” she pushed.

“we need to take back Winterfell if we have any hope of getting through this war, I’m a bastard and Sansa no longer has the stark name, by law she is a Bolton. Bran and Rickon are nowhere to be found…”   
“I’m the only one left with the stark name.” she said flatly. She began pacing back and forth in front of him, anger and frustration warring within her. “I’m a woman, no one is going to accept me as wardeness of the north” she told him. He nodded in response “that may be true but as Daenerys gathers more support for her claim to the throne, more and more people respect her. So much so that they may not have a problem with it, I don’t think they will mind much. A lot of northerners are still loyal to the Stark family; they won’t care of your gender only your name.”

He sounded so sure and she realised this had all been planned out for a while now. Arya shot him a scathing look “they will expect me to marry” he shook his head calmly. “if you marry you lose the name.” he stated. 

Arya rolled her eyes at him. “I still hate you!” she exclaimed “is that why you kissed me? Is that why you act this way around me?” she asked him. His face softened and she wanted so badly to be wrapped in his arms but didn’t want to let go of her anger just yet. “No! I can’t seem to help myself around you Arya! What happened between us wasn’t planned, I haven’t been honest with you and that’s why I pull away. You deserve better than I.” She gaped at him incredulously, and felt her body begin to inch closer to him. “I decide who or what I deserve, all I wish to know is if you wanted it” she told him calmly. Jon looked at her with helplessness in his eyes and the tension between them changed “of course I wanted it! Gods forgive me but I never wanted to let you go when I kissed you!” he declared.

They were so close now, their bodies just barely touching. “Jon” Arya whispered pleadingly. That was all it took before the tension reached its peak and Jon pushed forward. His lips claimed hers passionately, sparks coursed her body and in desperation she pressed it tightly to Jon’s. they clutched at each other possessively, neither willing to break apart this time.

Whatever was between them it was volatile, the smallest nudge seemed to make them erupt. Arya couldn’t help herself either, whenever she was around him no matter if she was upset or angry she felt the pull toward him. It was an overwhelming want that bubbled within her. Her body had a mind of its own as her hands moved up into Jon’s hair, every part of her leaned into him as if her body couldn’t get closer. She felt herself wanting more and more of him, like someone who had been suffocating and just pulled in their first breath in a while.

Jon responded much the same his hands keeping her pressed tightly against him as their mouths devoured each other. All too soon it ended, both of them needing to come up for air. Jon kept his forehead against hers as they gasped and tried to control their breathing.

“What is happening to us?” Arya whispered meekly. Her heart lurched at his soft smile “I don’t know but I’m helpless against it” he said honestly. She chuckled softly, relishing in this small moment they had because she knew they would have to return to reality in a matter of seconds. Jon’s hand moved to cup her cheek and his thumb stroked it soothingly, her eyes closed as his touch sent shivers up her spine. When she opened them she saw Jon watching her intently and a sliver of fear began to creep forward.

“please don’t tell me you’re going to run again” she muttered. He shook his head slowly “I can’t run from you Arya, but whatever is between us has to stop. No matter how much we might want it, there is just too much happening right now and this would be a distraction, one we can’t afford.”

Arya closed her eyes again and stepped back from him “okay” she replied slowly not letting the disappointment show “I understand; we have to keep focused for this great war that you keep prattling on about.” She said. A flash of shock passed his face and she was sure he expected an outburst from her but she had been trained to know this. They stood there awkwardly for a minute before Jon spoke “we should go find the others before they think you killed me” he joked.

She rolled her eyes and groaned “urgh! Can’t I just kill you? It would be so much easier than dealing with all this” she grumbled sarcastically. Jon laughed “oh don’t tell me Arya Stark is scared?” he replied with mock surprise. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she huffed. His laugh sprung a smile to her lips and just like that they were normal again, or as normal as they could be while forcing their distracting feelings to the back of their minds.

Arya couldn’t help but wonder though, when Jon had told her she would be his distraction something in her gut told her he wasn’t being completely truthful, but what reason could he have for I? She found herself praying that she was wrong.

It was awhile before thy found them. Because of their abrupt departure from the inn, they had to find somewhere else to rest for the night. Which meant they would be camping again. to Arya’s surprise Sansa did not utter a word of protest, her sister really had changed. Also to Arya’s shock she found she knew the faces of the pair traveling with Sansa. A man and woman both dressed in armour, they bowed when they saw her. “it is nice to see you again lady Arya” the woman said. 

Arya gave her a small nod “yes the last time I met you, you killed the hound” she stated. Everyone stared at them in shock, she guessed this bit of news wasn’t common knowledge. She shrugged at Brienne, letting her think she had not cared about what had happened that day. When everyone seemed to compose themselves they set up the camp for the night. 

Arya found Thomas with them and, craving some space from their group, roped him into some training. She had picked up a bow that belonged to Brienne’s squire Tod, Rod or Pod something.

The pair headed a little away from the camp and she began instructing him on how to use a bow. With a fair amount of relief, she found he was much better with it than a dagger. As Thomas shot the arrows at makeshift targets, she found herself chatting with him about her time in Braavos. She spoke of the food, the people and the culture, she liked talking to him about mundane things and his eagerness which normally annoyed her spurred her on this time. 

When the topic switched to wine, she was shocked “you can’t honestly tell me you have never tasted wine!” she gasped. He laughed at her surprise “no, I was never allowed, my step mother considered it a luxury” “have you ever tried any other type alcohol?” he shook his head in response and Arya’s brows shot up “Thomas! We are going to have to remedy that As soon as possible” she leaned in to whisper in his ear conspiratorially “after the others fall asleep tonight, were going to get drunk” she smiled proudly at her plan.

“but what about who’s on watch? Are we even allowed to drink?” he asked confused. She patted his back “fuck them! Who cares? We’re not prisoners. I’m only keeping it a secret because I don’t want to share with that lot.” She explained. Thomas laughed with her and nodded his head in acceptance of the plan. 

The smile soon vanished from her face when she felt someone walk up beside her, sure enough there stood her sister. “I would ask for a moment in private with my sister please” she addressed Thomas. He nodded and with a small bow of his head said “of course my Lady” then scampered back to the camp. 

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, then her sister spoke. “I was so worried about you, I’m so glad you’re alright.” Arya sniffed “yes now I can be your little pawn in your game of politics” Sansa looked at her and grimaced “I have been that pawn Arya, if I could take your place I would. I never wanted this for you but we don’t have a choice, I’m sorry” she saw the truth in her sister’s words and some of her anger dissipated, she also saw what lay beneath her words and wondered what had happened to the beautiful Sansa Stark to make her appear so haunted.

“I heard you had been married to Ramsey Bolton. He hurt you didn’t he?” she watched as tears pooled in Sansa’s eyes and she gave small nod “more than I can say” her broken voice whispered. Arya felt that familiar desire make itself known, the same desire she had felt when her father had been killed and her brother and mother. The desire for vengeance.

She gripped her sisters hand tightly in her own “I will make him pay for you Sansa” she promised. Sansa looked into her eyes with a mixture of fear and relief. Just as quickly as she had grabbed it she released Sansa’s hand. No matter their differences they were still family and always would be, Arya would not let another hurt her family again.

Sansa composed herself quickly and with what seemed as an unspoken acceptance of each other, they left and walked back to the others.

That night after everyone had eaten and when only Brienne and Pod remained as they had first watch. Arya snuck the ale out of her pack and went and sat by Thomas. They sat far enough away to not be heard that well but close enough to be in eyesight.

At Thomas’s first sip she was holding her sides laughing at him. “grow some balls Thomas its only ale, the more you drink the better it tastes” she giggled. They drank and chatted and drank some more until it started to affect them. Arya was staring at Brienne and Pod when she said to Thomas “you know I’ve heard about those two, that squire of hers has been with her for years now. They’re like a team though” she bolted upright and grabbed Thomas by the shoulders “we could be a team! You could be the Pod to my Brienne Tom!” she stared at him encouragingly.

“I would be your squire?” he slurred. “No! well kind of. I have to teach you how to fight still and there’s no knighthood out of it but lots and lots of ale!” she beamed at him “what say you Tom?” he laughed excitedly “I think I like ale” he answered.

The two of them giggled for a while until Thomas had a brilliant drunken idea “you know I don’t think you’re that good with a bow” she frowned at him “are you challenging me?” she asked. He looked at her incredulously “I…I think I am!” she smiled and shot up. Arya ran and grabbed the bow with a slight protest she didn’t notice from Pod, and ran back to Thomas. She handed him the bow and declared him first up. The rules were simple and she explained to him that it was whoever hit closest to the middle of the circle she had carved into the tree, won.

After she calmed down from laughing at Thomas’ shot, which had missed completely, she took a long gulp of ale and grabbed the bow from his hands. Turning to him she said “Tom! Just so you know I call you Tom now, what is your prize for me when I win?” she asked happily. He thought for a minute “I…I owe you one favour you can claim anytime and it can be anything!” she took another long swig from her drink as she thought. “you’ve got yourself a deal Tom” 

She handed him the skin of ale and aimed the bow. “wait! What do I get if I win?” he asked her. In response she shook her head laughed then let the arrow loose, it hit dead centre. Even drunk she was good with weapons. 

Arya cheered triumphantly forgetting everyone was sleeping, her smile grew when she saw look of disappointment on Tom’s face. “cheer up Tom, you know what will make losing a little more bearable?” he looked at her hopefully “what?” he asked. She tilted the ale toward his mouth “more ale” she replied.

She was startled when Jon seemed to appear at her elbow, he frowned at her “what are you doing out here?” he leaned in a little closer and she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he sniffed and said “have you been drinking?” Arya looked at him in outrage “of course not! That would be completely irresponsible” but she spoke too soon.

Thomas handed her back the ale and proceeded to throw up next to them. Arya looked back at Jon sheepishly “maybe a little” he rolled his eyes at her but she could see he wasn’t angry. They had to pick up a passed out Thomas and carry him together back to the camp, she couldn’t help but laugh the whole way back at the littlest things that weren’t even funny. Because of this Jon too was chuckling a little even if it was at her not with her.

When a snoring Thomas was settled on the ground near their fire, Arya found a spot to lie down also. Jon began to walk away but she whispered “can you lay beside me? Nothing will happen, I just don’t want to have those nightmares again” he looked at her with compassion and lay beside her. They wrapped their cloaks around them and he grabbed her hand. With a small kiss to her forehead he whispered good night to her, and she felt herself slip into sleep with a smile on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arya awoke in the morning with a throbbing headache, she cursed herself for being so reckless and drinking so much. She looked around the camp and saw the others had almost finished packing their things, groaning and holding her head she pushed herself to her feet and began gathering her own things. 

When she looked over and saw that Thomas was also worse for wear she couldn’t help but smile, at least for that small time she had found a reprieve from it all and his companionship certainly helped with that. She slowly trudged over to her horse and rummaged in her pack tied to his saddle, she pulled a small vial of herb and crushed it then sprinkled it into her water skin. She took a big swig and called a heads up to Thomas, he squinted at her she guessed it hurt him physically to actually open his eyes properly. Arya threw him the water “drink up, it will help. It takes a while to kick in but you should feel better soon” he smiled gratefully to her and then drank deeply.

She heard Jon scoff behind her and knew he was he amused at her discomfort, probably thinks I deserve it she thought. Not bothering to look at him and silently promising him numerous stab wounds she pulled herself into her saddle and felt exhausted from that effort alone, she grunted this was going to be a long day.

They continued their journey for a couple of weeks, every night they would stop and make camp far out of the way of any wanderers and things between Jon and Arya grew more complicated. They kept finding themselves grasping at chances to be close to each other, whether it be the brushing of their hands as they walked past or small moments of sitting in each other’s company, talking of things they had done or seen. The compulsion to be near each other only grew with each passing day, though they did not share another kiss, this feeling they shared was powerful. With it also came more of Jon’s reluctance, even though he could not keep himself away from her he also never missed a chance to tell her it shouldn’t happen.

Arya’s frustration with him was beginning to grow overwhelming, when she felt as if she was going to reach boiling point she would retreat and either sit amongst her wolves or Thomas. She now came to think of Thomas as friend, or as close to a friend as she would allow. She trained him as much as she could and he improved his skill with the bow to the point where Arya was confident he would be able to defend himself should the need arise. On rare moments she would catch Sansa watching them, a look of appreciation on her face.

Their travel was almost over for now; Jon had told her they were only a few hours away from where this Dragon Queen had set up her army. He gave her a short rundown of what Daenerys’ situation was, telling her yes the rumours of her dragons are true and yes he had seen them. He also told her that she had brought her army from across the narrow sea and it was a big army. 

She was certainly intrigued to see the dragons but as the group got closer and closer she felt the atmosphere begin to change. Arya was becoming aware now that everyone except Thomas was nervous around her. She caught Sansa and Jon a number of times casting sideways glances at her in apprehension. Tendrils of fear began to grasp her, whatever was coming her way she knew It was not going to be good.

She slipped her mask into place and hardened herself for their inevitable betrayal, already they had lied to her about hers and Jon’s sudden reunion. Whatever they were hiding from her now was even bigger, she could feel it through the tension that rolled off them in waves. Jon noticed her withdraw and but made no attempt to coax her out of it which proved to her this was going to be bad.

Arya went numb as Jon announced themselves to the sentinels and they rode through the camp, as far as her eyes could see there were thousands upon thousands of tents all housing soldiers in the Queen’s army. This was not your typical army though; it was broken into sections. One section she guessed from their appearances were the wildlings Jon had allied with, another was filled with tall, copper skinned men and women that appeared to be tribal, their curved blades stood out to her the most. Others seemed to be men that had been picked up along the way, whether by Jon, Sansa or Daenerys herself, Arya did not know.

It seemed though that the closer they got to the large tent in the middle she saw more soldier like men. They all wore the same black armour and helmets, they all carried the same weapons. This group was vastly different to the others, they seemed to possess more discipline and all were alert and focused. Arya could tell from their demeanour and close proximity to the tent, that these were the Queen’s most powerful soldiers. The queen had certainly amassed herself quite a force, Arya was certain not many would be able to withstand its strength. 

Arya began to distance herself from her feelings as best she could when they rode up to the largest tent of all, this tent had the Targaryen Sigil emblazoned on the sides and she knew without a doubt this is where they would betray her.

Jon dismounted first and they all followed his lead, one of the soldiers came forth and bowed slightly to him. “I need to speak with the queen, while I do find some quarters for my friends” he told the soldier. With a nod the man gestured inside the tent, as Jon walked away he threw a sad glance back in Arya’s direction. It cut through her painfully but all she responded with was a face of stone.

The soldier walked up and gestured for them to follow, Sam took his leave from them when a woman clutching a small boy ran toward him and enveloped him in a tight embrace. His face flamed and he murmured goodbyes to them as walked away with her. As they walked Arya silently checked in with her wolves, who she had left not too far from the camp but deep within some forest so as not to be seen. Ghost had stayed with Nymeria and the pair seemed calm for now.

The soldier halted in front of three tents side by side, the first Pod and Thomas took and the second went to Brienne and Sansa. Her sister asked for her to join them in her tent but Arya declined, she preferred the solitude so she took the third. She walked inside and sat on the small cot, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. 

That’s how she stayed for a while, just calmly sitting and staring into nothingness. She waited for the moment it would break, when her family would break what was left of her heart. Her head turned toward the sound of a man clearing his throat. “my lady, I would like a moment of your time if you would be so kind?” she frowned, this voice was familiar to her but she couldn’t quite place it.

“enter” she said. Who she saw entered startled her, and instantly she was on alert. Her dagger ready in one hand and her wrist pointed toward him, the miniature crossbow waiting to be shot. He held up his hands “there’s really no need for that I assure you” his face was slightly panicked. “I’ll decide whether there is need or not” she snarled at him, he chuckled nervously “perhaps we need wine?” he suggested “give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now” “well I could give you more than one actually, the first being that I am here with the Queen and she would be quite upset if one of her advisors were to die” her jaw clenched in frustration, she really wanted to say to hell with the Queen at this point but she knew it would be unwise.

Her brow arched “what are the others?” she drawled her aim slowly lowering. A flash of relief passed his face “nothing would make me happier than to sit and discuss them with you but first, I think we really do need wine.” She watched as he stuck his head out her tent and told someone to fetch them some wine, when he turned back to her she asked “so care to explain what you’re doing here imp?” Tyrion Lannister smiled at her before taking a seat at the small makeshift table and chairs that were there.

Arya remained standing, her dagger still in hand but loosely. “ah! I heard the infamous Arya Stark was here and I just had to come see you.” His face grew sombre at his next words. “I am very sorry for what happened to your family. I want you to know that that never should have happened and I did not condone it in any way.” She huffed sarcastically at him. “yet you did nothing to stop it. I heard you even married my sister, was that before or after your family killed my mother and brother? Or his unborn child?” 

He flinched slightly at her words “I did not know what had happened to them until after they had died. I am not your enemy Lady Arya, that is why I am here” just then a girl entered carrying two cups and a jug of wine, she set it on the table and scurried out. Immediately Tyrion filled the cups and held one out for her, she took it and drained it quickly. He looked at her appreciatively and filled her cup once more. 

She eyed him suspiciously, “don’t call me lady and if you so much as breathe wrong I will gut you!” he smiled at her “I take that as a truce?” she only nodded in acceptance. “you should get used to people addressing you as lady, you will be wardeness of the north soon” Arya shot him a glare. “you have grown into a very capable woman it seems. I don’t think I have ever seen a woman handle weapons before apart from lady Brienne of course.” She rolled her eyes at him “Lady Brienne uses a very different form of fighting than I do. Her style is very honourable” she said it as if it was a bad thing.

He chuckled and drank from his cup. “I take it your style is not. You must tell me where you learned” 

“that is none of your business” she snapped. He looked at her in compassion “it is sad to see how harsh the years have made you. No child should have had to go through what you did. I can’t even imagine what happened to you after you disappeared.” Arya narrowed her eyes at him “what did they do to you?” she asked him. Tyrion looked at her in shock “what makes you think they did anything?” she smiled slyly at him.

“I guessed and it seems I am correct; why else would you be with Daenerys Targaryen? I heard the stories, I guess I should thank you for killing Joffrey but I don’t really want to because I wanted to kill him myself. I also heard you killed your father while he was relieving himself” Tyrion almost choked on the wine he was drinking at her words, when he had finally calmed himself down he looked at her.

“perhaps that is a story for another time. Now though I must take my leave of you, I hear you will have an audience with the Queen soon. On that I wish you luck” he smirked at her and made his way out of the tent. Arya watched after him, wondering how everything had become so twisted and crazy. The dwarf was nothing like she expected, he intrigued her to the point where she entertained the idea of another conversation. She shook her head in disbelief, talking with a Lannister? That was something she had never thought she would do.

With a sigh she lay down on the cot, she didn’t know how long she would have to wait before she talked with the Queen so she might as well get some rest. It took some time but eventually she felt her eyelids grow heavy and she drifted off.

Her eyes opened and she was surround by familiar snow, his hand touched her shoulder and she turned to face him. They smiled at each other, happy to be together again. “I’m scared Bran” she whispered. His face was soft and calm as he replied. “we all feel fear Arya; I can’t tell you that everything will be okay because I truly don’t know but I can tell you this. No matter what happens next you can trust him, remember that.” She stared at him in disappointment, she reached out and took his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining. “I miss you” Arya felt moisture begin to pool in her eyes, she tried to blink them away as quick as she could. Bran hugged her close and whispered into her hair “I’ll see you soon sister”.

Her eyes opened and she felt a hand on her arm shaking her gently, when she looked up she was met with grey eyes. Jon smiled softly at her but it didn’t quite reach his eyes “the queen is asking for you” he whispered. Arya sat up and ran a hand over her face, she stood and straightened her clothes but not bothering with her hair. “let’s go” she said. She tried not to notice the regret on Jon’s face, and she walked out of her tent.

Jon followed behind her and they made their way to Daenerys’ tent, Arya remained numb, no matter how much emotion Jon was radiating she didn’t want to care. When they reached the tent she stopped, taking in a deep breath and readying herself. Jon’s gaze never left her and when she was done he motioned for them to walk inside.

The dragon queen sat on a platform that raised her just slightly above everyone, a symbol of her station. Next to her stood two men, a woman and her new friend, Tyrion. One of the men caught Arya’s eye, he was expertly twirling a small dagger around his fingers. He seemed bored as if it was just a force of habit and she instantly recognised he would be a real threat to anyone who stood against him.

She kept her face neutral, making sure to show no expression as she stood in front of the silver haired queen. Arya could feel power emanating from her, just being in her presence she knew this woman earned the many titles her name held. 

Jon bowed slightly “your grace” he addressed her formally and Arya watched with interest as her violet eyes softened slightly when she looked at him. She couldn’t help it but it made her angry, all of a sudden she felt rage toward the Queen and she struggled to keep it hidden. It grew when their eyes met but she fought with herself and kept her mask in place.

“you must be Arya Stark” the queen waited for her to answer or bow or something but Arya wouldn’t, instead she remained silent and just stared. Daenerys frowned at her but moved on “I am going to take Winterfell. you will become the Wardeness of the north, after all has settled and the people recognize your authority you will be married to a man of my choosing to cement your loyalty to me.” 

Arya looked at Jon in confusion, he refused to meet her eyes. Was he really just going to let her be married off? Daenerys spoke again gaining back Arya’s attention. “when I have decided who you will marry, I will arrange a meeting for you both” The queen surveyed her waiting for her reaction. Arya felt the turmoil within her, they all knew this whole time. Jon knew she would never agree to be married but he had gone and arranged it with his aunt anyway. His reasons for staying away from her became clear too, he was saving her for someone else. Her jaw clenched and she tried to breathe through the pain. 

She couldn’t look at him and see the evidence of his betrayal, all she could do was stare down the woman who had given the order. The queen’s brows raised at Arya’s evident disapproval “do you have something to add?” she asked her. Arya’s fists clenched and she saw Jon move toward her out of the corner of eye. Instinctively she moved away from him. Daenerys leaned forward her violet eyes never leaving her.

“I asked you a question, as I am the queen you are compelled to answer” Arya could tell she wasn’t angry but more interested in what she would reply. “I don’t care who you are. I don’t recognise your title and I don’t take orders from you. I don’t care about your army, or who has Winterfell. all I care about is killing the people who took my family from me and I don’t need your help to do it. I will kill the Bolton’s, as to whether you take Winterfell after I do is your problem. As far as I’m concerned, you can have it.” her voice was eerily calm as she spoke. She looked at the faces before her, all who stood beside their queen held expressions of mixed outrage and shock.

Except Tyrion who looked at her in something close to awe. The queen stared at her and Arya swore she could see a slight smirk on her face. Arya stared back her face hard and determined before she said “fuck your war”.

She saw one of the men make a move toward her but Daenerys held her hand up to stop him, with that Arya spun on her heel and strode out of the tent. She heard footsteps behind her and she knew they belonged to Jon, just as they exited the tent he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. His face was pleading “Arya please listen! I had no choice, we need her if any of us are going to survive” she yanked her arm from his grip “we don’t need her. You do! And what your first order of business is to marry me off? You lied to me! Even after everything that was happening between us you lied to me!” she yelled at him. 

He ran his hands through his hair then took hold of her arm again moving them to a less crowded area. “I wanted to tell you but I knew you would just run away like you are now, this is bigger than us Arya! We can’t let our personal feelings get in the way of what needs to be done, I’m doing everything I can to give us a chance at surviving this war! If that means we to have make sacrifices like something as small as a marriage then so be it!” she looked at him in shock, this was not the Jon she knew.

“if I die, I will know that I lived my life on my own terms and that is more important to me. I would gladly sacrifice my life for the people I love! But I will not give up who I am or who I love for a war we might not even win! And what happens if we do win the war? I would spend the rest of my life miserable, stuck inside my own home pretending to be something I’m not. Which for me is a fate worse than death. Tell me Jon what exactly are you sacrificing in benefit to this war? I didn’t hear anything about an impending marriage for you” he looked away from her, his face full of pain. with a whisper he responded. “I didn’t know it at first, but I’m sacrificing you” she stopped, surprised at him but it didn’t change what was happening.

“you didn’t have to, we could have found a way but you chose to lie to me instead and that hurts more than the rest of it” She told him calmly, his hand reached up to touch her cheek but she stepped back. With remorse in his eyes he let it drop back to his side. He cleared his throat “what happens now?” he asked her. 

“It’s late and I want to be alone so I’m going to go back to my tent, tomorrow ill figure out my next step.” She turned from him and began to walk away but stopped when she heard him speak “you told me we were going to face this together” Arya looked over her shoulder at him “I guess we’re both liars now” then she started walking again.

She reached her tent and slipped inside, she was lying to Jon about waiting until morning. She knew he would never let her leave, and she didn’t know what the Queens plans for her were now after that disrespectful display. She sat in her tent and waited until it was late enough that majority of the people would be sleeping. While she waited she tried to detach herself from the constant ache in her chest, even after what happened she didn’t want to leave him but she had to numb herself to it. She refused to be used for someone else’s benefit.

When she decided it was late enough she snuck out of her tent, she maneuvered herself silently through the darkness looking for a specific tent. The dim glow from the candle inside signalled that he was still awake, quickly making sure she remained unseen she slipped inside. 

Arya crept up behind and with a flash of her hand covered his mouth and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I need your help” Tyrion relaxed slightly when he recognised her voice and she let him go. He stared up at her curiously “and what is it I can help you with my lady?” she glared at him “I need to leave but first I need to know where I am” he smirked at her and nodded, he walked to the small table that mirrored the one in her own tent and gestured for her to come closer.

Tyrion pointed out their location and she surveyed the rest of the map, after a few minutes she was satisfied and turned back to the dwarf. “now I need you to get me past the lookouts quietly” he chuckled at her “I don’t think the Queen would be too happy with me if I did that, your Jon even less so. What makes you think I would help you?” she smiled slyly at him “I figured you being a Lannister and all that you owed me one. How’s that saying go again? A Lannister always pays his debts?” he raised his brows in amusement “yes that’s how it goes, and you have my help but before we go, have a drink with me?” he offered her the cup which she knew without looking was filled with wine.

He watched her intently as they drank “you fascinate me, for such a young girl you’re full of fire and determination. Might I ask where it is you plan to go now?” Arya arched a brow at him but remained silent. Tyrion shook his head with a chuckle “I suppose I should have expected that… I do believe you are going to be very powerful Arya Stark; I admit I’m eager to see what you do next. Something tells me it will be extraordinary.”

Arya rolled her eyes at him and drained the rest of her cup “time to go” she told him. He finished his own drink and followed her out the tent, then they made their way to where her horse was kept. She grabbed the reigns and they walked the rest of the way, when they reached the edge of the camp Tyrion ordered the men to let her pass.

She pulled herself into her saddle and looked down at her helper, he smiled up at her and said “good luck Arya Stark, I hope we meet again soon” she nodded at him in reply then pushed her horse forward.

She checked in with Nymeria and watched as the wolves followed quietly in the darkness, Arya silently thanked her loyal wolf, she knew she could always rely on her.

As she rode she began to strategize and mentally prepare herself for the task that lay ahead but she couldn’t help the sliver of pain she felt as more and more distance was put between her and Jon.


	15. Chapter 15

White hot fury coursed through his veins as he grabbed a hold of the smaller man and shoved him against the makeshift desk inside the tent. “where is she!” he yelled. It was as if his body had disconnected from his brain and was acting on its own fuelled by the rage flowing through him.

Tyrion held up his hands in a placating gesture as if to calm Jon down, but it only seemed to infuriate him more. “answer the question or I swear I’ll kill you right now!” he emphasised his words with an added shake to the dwarf. “I think we both know where she is going” Tyrion answered calmly.

With a frustrated growl Jon dropped him and quickly pulled his sword, levelling it with Tyrion’s throat. “I ordered men to stand outside her tent and when I find them they say you ordered them away before they even reached her! Then I find out she has gone and you helped her walk right out of the camp! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you just as surely as you have killed her” 

Tyrion gave an exasperated sigh, “whether or not your guards were there or if I helped her, she would have found a way to leave. If what you say is true and she really did train with the faceless men, no one here would have been able to stop her” Jon’s lip curled in a snarl and just as he was about to retort the tent was opening revealing a heavily incensed queen glaring at them. Her violet eyes shone with anger and focused on Jon.

“you will let my advisor go Nephew, and you will pull yourself together! Family or not this is unacceptable” Jon knew it would be pointless to argue with her, so with a growl he reluctantly let the dwarf go. “Tyrion was acting on my orders so if you have a problem you direct them to me am I understood?” she continued to glare at him.

Jon’s eyes widened at her words “Your orders? but… why?” he asked incredulously. He thought he saw a flicker of guilt flash across her face but it was too quick for him to tell. “we need Roose and Ramsey Bolton dead. Arya Stark is the perfect murder weapon, if she is good she could slip herself inside Winterfell and kill them before anyone would have time to notice anything. This means we can avoid a battle with the Bolton’s which would no doubt have made a drastic dent in our numbers. A dent we cannot afford at this time.” 

This new information threw him, he looked at the Queen in shock “you told her she had to marry, I lied to her for you! What about her reclaiming Winterfell?” this was when Tyrion piped up. “it works in our favour that Sansa married a Bolton. If Arya is successful then the Bolton army that currently resides in Winterfell will be loyal to Sansa as will the Northerners who recognise the Stark name, we may lose some who will refuse loyalty to her but the many we gain will be worth it.”

Jon stared at them his fury returning to the surface. “and if Arya doesn’t succeed?” Tyrion cast his gaze downward, but Daenerys looked him in the eye. “I already have people waiting for her, to help if needed, but I wanted her angry. It is the reason she has made it this far, her anger fuels her and pushes her forward she would not have survived this long without it.” With a sigh she said “I am sorry, but we need to use every resource we can in this war. Sacrifices have to be made” 

Jon ran his hands through his hair, this was too much for him he felt so many emotions all at once it was like they were drowning him. “why her? You could have sent anyone with enough skill into do it!” Tyrion shook his head “none have the skills of the faceless men this could prove to be an impossible task but if anyone could pull it off…” Jon growled.

“then why not just hire them?” Tyrion scrutinised him, he was beginning to have suspicions but would wait and watch before he voiced them. “it would take time that we do not have to even find them, when we first heard that Arya Stark had returned and was a trained assassin the thought to send her in there didn’t even cross my mind. But after some time I realised that her return could be a stroke of luck that we sorely need. And she is highly motivated”

“ a stroke of luck? You call sending her out to be slaughtered a stroke of luck!” he began pacing, trying desperately to get a hold of himself. The realisation struck Tyrion suddenly as he saw the desperation and despair behind Jon’s eyes. Of course any family would feel strongly about the situations but to the depths that Jon was feeling it, meant something else.

Calmly he spoke to Jon “you’re in love with her aren’t you?” Jon whirled on the smaller man. His face struggling to hide the truth but failing. Daenerys stared at them in shock, the weight of Tyrion’s words hit her and a look of remorse settled on her features. Jon’s eyes darted between the two of them so many things he wanted to say but couldn’t, all he could say was “I’m going after her” with that he strode past them and out of the tent.

He was quick about leaving, first he stopped by his tent and packed what he would need then headed over to talk to Sam and leave him with instructions for his men. After that was sorted he took his horse and made his way to the exit of the camp. He was surprised when he found Sansa there, Brienne and Pod behind her all on horseback and prepared for a journey.

“what do you think you’re doing?” he asked Sansa. She raised her brow at him as if to say isn’t it obvious. “I heard everything and I’m going to help you find her, I can’t let anything happen to her Jon we are all that’s left of our family.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath to calm himself.

“fine but as much as I hate it we need to split up, do not take any chances and conceal your identity...” Sansa nodded at him determinedly. He moved his gaze to meet with Brienne’s “please keep her safe” he pleaded. “I will give my life to protect her” she answered. 

Jon nodded in understanding but before he could say goodbye Sansa spoke “we will find her Jon, we will bring her back to us… to you” she threw him a small smile and moved her horse forward, leaving Jon to stare at her retreating figure sadly wishing more than anything that her words were true.

oOo

her heart pounded in her ears loudly as she rode, she was furious not just at Jon but at the whole situation. If she was truthful she was angry with herself as well for multiple reasons, she had known Jon was keeping something from her yet she left it be and walked straight into their trap. She was still a silly little girl.

Everything was whirring through her mind at a rapid pace, so fast that she hadn’t noticed how far back Nymeria and the wolves were. Arya sighed sadly as she realised what she would have to do, she slowed her horse to a stop and dismounted then walked back towards her best friend.

When she reached her wolf her arms wrapped around her tightly, if they continued on together they would be found easily. The pack was just too large and a lot more noticeable, so reluctantly Arya closed her eyes and whispered to Nymeria. “I’m sorry, but we have to separate for a little bit” the wolf whined in protest burying her head into Arya’s neck. She soothingly stroked her fur hoping to give her some reassurance, “I promise ill come back to you soon, but while I’m gone I need your help” Nymeria pulled back and their eyes met. 

Once again Arya was struck at the intelligence held within her wolfs gaze, she took a deep breath knowing that Nymeria would understand her next words. “distract them from me, be safe and I will find you soon” with one last hug she pulled back from Nymeria and watched as the wolf reluctantly made her way back to her pack. She stared sadly as Nymeria looked back towards her on last time and then started moving the pack away from her.

With a sigh Arya walked back to her horse and pulled herself up, she had never been more grateful for the connection she shared with Nymeria and once again found herself cursing herself. If it wasn’t for her stupidity she wouldn’t have had to separate from her best friend so soon after she had found her again.

Her jaw clenched in anger and she pushed forward, she wasn’t able to go straight to Winterfell that is what they want and what they expect her to do and Jon would be looking for signs of Nymeria and the pack as well. hopefully the wolves will distract them and lead them away from her, giving her time to create another distraction of her own which, if all goes to plan, will clear the way to Winterfell.

Arya was so close to completing it all, everything she had trained so hard for was finally within reach. This was what she had wanted for so long and yet, every time her eyes closed his face would flash in front of her, his kind grey eyes and beautiful smile making her heart pinch in pain. She chided herself every time, this was not the time for distractions.

She pushed herself hard and fast, moving as invisibly as she could toward her destination. Days and nights passed without much notice, she only rested when she when absolutely necessary and took great care to cover her tracks and keep tabs on Nymeria. until finally she saw the trees begin too thin, she slowed her horse a good distance away from the edge of the forest and hopped down. It would take a few days to observe the area and get close enough to work out any guard routines or rotations but she was here, staring straight ahead at another opportunity to strike a name off her list.

She felt the first tendrils of adrenaline pulse through her, and her lips pulled into evil smirk.  
Arya was staring at the Twins.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was raining, but there was no cover from it so Arya had no choice but to just stand there getting soaked in the middle of it. No matter what direction she looked all she could see was grass and mud, no trees, no houses, no people and her nerves began to wreak havoc within her. 

She jumped when she heard his voice and the rational part of her mind was telling her that she should have been expecting him. “Arya” she closed her eyes as if to will him away, reluctant to open them when she recognised the disappointment in his tone. “open your eyes sister, you can’t run away from this one.” He scolded.

She frowned but opened them anyway, Bran wasn’t going anywhere and she would have to face him sooner or later better to get it over with. She flinched back from him as he glared at her, she had never seen her brother like this before and she felt a slither of chagrin begin as she realised it was her fault that he was like this in the first place.

“why couldn’t you just listen! you’re acting like a child. I told you to trust him Arya not run away” her own glare began to mirror her brothers after he spoke, “he lied to me, betrayed my trust but yet you still think I should forgive him that he deserves it. Well sorry to disappoint you brother but I’m not going back, I have things to do and people to kill if you’ll excuse me” she yelled at him, a little hurt that he had taken Jon’s side over hers when it had been his betrayal that led to all of this. 

Bran scoffed and shook his head in frustration “you need to grow up sister and realise that there are more important things out there than you. Yes, he lied and yes you have a right to be hurt but running away from it will fix nothing. Tell me what will you have after all this? When you finally kill every person that you want dead what will you do?”

Arya stared at him in shock, she tried to find the words to reply but came up with nothing. She could feel how right his words were but the more dominant stubborn part of her didn’t want to acknowledge it. He sighed sadly as he looked at her “Do you really think this will make it all better?” her throat tightened at his words, she knew it wouldn’t bring them back but she owed it to them. Her gaze flickered to the ground avoiding her brothers disappointed face.

After a minute of deafening silence, he sighed in reluctance “you need him just as much as he needs you, you have no idea of the consequences of your actions” her eyes whipped up to meets his, her brows furrowed in confusion. “and you do?” she spat.

Bran shook his head in frustration, “I worry that my efforts are already too late” 

“your efforts for what?” Arya growled, getting fed up with his cryptic remarks. When her brother finally answered his voice was laced with sympathy “I worry it is too late to save you from the empty void you so willingly want to swallow you. Do you not remember what it felt like to be loved Arya?” 

She desperately tried to pull on her mask and hide from him the pain that began to flit across her face, she just looked at him with her jaw clenched and rigid but she knew that he saw behind it. Bran reached out for her as if to comfort her but before he made contact she flinched back.

Through gritted teeth she answered her brother. “I remember; I will always remember. And I will never forget the people that took that away from me” her voice was harsh and unwavering. Her words caused Bran to pause for a minute and as he looked into her eyes he was taken aback by the burning rage they held, it was almost as if her steel grey eyes had turned completely black.

Before he could utter another word Arya spoke again “let me out” he looked at her confused. “I said let me out! Let me out of this dream!” she yelled. His voice came out soft and sad “it’s not a dream Arya” she whipped her head around looking for a way out.

“this vision, this message, whatever the fuck it is let me out of it now!” she shouted venomously.   
Bran nodded his head slowly “fine, but please Arya, trust me.” She just glared at him as everything around her began to fade and then woke with a start.

She sat up slowly and brought her knees to her chest, then ran her hands down her face in frustration. The rational part of her knew that she had lashed out at Bran because his words rang true and pierced through the most vulnerable part of her mind but Arya was determined and her conversation with her brother had also helped to ignite a fierce desire to see this through.

 

oOo

For days she had watched and waited, taking in and observing everything and anything she could to ease the path ahead. On the third night as the dark descended upon her, it brought with it a sense of calm and determination. Arya rolled her shoulders and her mind began to push out any unwanted distractions, now her sole focus was and would remain on her target.

It still startled her sometimes at how easily she as able to detach that part of herself, all feelings of guilt, hesitation and mercy faded, leaving her to become this eerie vessel of rage and death.

With the night as her cover she moved forward, this was going to be no simple task but the plan was set and the traps had been laid. All she had to do now was wait near the entrance to the tower and if her timing was right she should be able to sneak in easily.

The day before she had found a servant girl walking around on errands presumably for the kitchens, it had presented the perfect opportunity for her to make it easier to go unnoticed once she found her way inside. So she stalked the girl until the perfect time came where she was alone and made her move, slipping up behind the servant she covered the girls mouth with her hand and with her other arm wrapped it around her neck then began to squeeze.

As the girl slowly began to lose consciousness Arya held on and started to drag them back into the shelter of the trees, finally the servant went limp and she quickly took the dress off of the girl and then dressed her in some spare clothes from her pack. After that she tied the girl securely to a tree and made sure to gag her, she couldn’t risk the servant calling for help.

It amused her the next day as she changed into the dress, the servant girl glared at her silently the entire time. When she had strapped her weapons securely underneath the costume she walked over to the girl, kneeling to her height she leaned in to whisper in her ear “I wouldn’t glare like that if I was you, you should be thankful you’re not dead but I could easily change that if you wish” when she pulled back and scoffed at the fear on the captive’s face.

That was how she found herself moving quickly and quietly towards the tower, taking extra care to make sure the dress didn’t rustle too much. When Arya was close enough she found a spot out of sight of the guards and waited, slowly she began to count down in her mind.

3.. 2..1. that was when the first bang sounded, instantly everyone was on alert their attention focused on the tower across the bridge. Then came another bang and then another, the guards began shouting that they were under attack. It took only a few moments before a chunk of the guards began running towards the sounds, acting on the distraction Arya pulled her face into a terrified mask and scurried into the tower. Amidst the chaos it was easy for her to go unnoticed, especially since she was dressed as a servant.

As she made her way through the tower she could hear Lord Walder shouting orders at his Sons and men to not be cowards and get out there and defend the Twins. she had to be quick though, soon they would all know that they weren’t actually under attack and then the whole place would be on high alert.  
Finally, she found herself near the top of the tower, she had searched almost every room looking for the chambers of Walder Frey and as she opened the door to this one she knew instantly she had found it. Arya walked slowly inside and looked around her, she needed another place to hide and wait for the old man to go to bed. She was lucky her frame was small and light because she had to lift herself on to the roof of the four poster bed, once up there she lay on her back just breathing calmly and waiting.

Arya has never been very patient and that night was no exception, the only moment she had where she did not hate the waiting was when two servants had entered the room and begun preparing the chambers for their lord’s rest. She had overheard the baffled conversation about the banging from earlier, “there was no one there, none of the guards saw anyone and when the rest of them came they found only shattered rocks on the ground.” She heard the other hum in confusion. “even so it has angered the Lord he thinks it was a slight made upon House Frey by a cowardly northern house and that is why they couldn’t find anyone, I heard him saying that no one would dare take on House Frey because of his relationship with the Lannister’s.”

Arya could feel her eyes rolling in her head but also couldn’t help the smirk that crept on her face as she thought back to her little makeshift catapults, she was actually quite proud of her distraction and was happy with how the timing had worked perfectly. All she had had to do after she had made the catapults was aim them and tie various lengths of rope to each one then she lit the ends of the rope on fire and watched for a moment as the flame burned its way to the releases of her traps. She had made sure that each length would leave enough time for her to get back to the other tower.

And it had worked, once the flame reached its goal she had heard the bangs of the big rocks hitting the stone of the tower. She was sure though that at least two hadn’t gone off which meant that sooner or later the guards would stumble upon them but it wouldn’t matter she would be long gone by then.

After a short time, the servants had left and there she lay, still waiting. It seemed like hours before he came into his bedchambers, the shuffling of his feet giving away his identity. She heard another pair of footsteps which she gathered was his young wife’s and after a moment she felt the bed move underneath her “come here” his voice commanded.

She could practically feel the revulsion rolling off the young girl in waves. Slowly but surely she heard the girl creep her way into her husbands bed, Arya felt bile well up in her throat at the sounds that followed and it was all she could do to stop herself from throwing up and giving away her position. Luckily enough she didn’t have to wait that long, almost as quickly as it had started the moans and groans of Walder Frey had ceased along with the whimpers of his wife.

“back to your chambers” he mumbled sleepily, the sounds of the girl scurrying from the room soon followed. She didn’t know much about sex but she was pretty sure from all the stories she has heard before that it definitely should have lasted longer than that. Either way she was very grateful it didn’t, not only was she impatient to kill her target but the whole thing disgusted her immensely. It didn’t take long for the old man’s snores to fill the room and Arya let out a small breath of relief, not much longer now she would wait until his sleep deepened so as to lessen the risk of him waking prematurely.

When she had finally deemed enough time had passed Arya rolled herself off of the roof of the bed and landed on the floor almost silently, her head cocked to the side as she stared calmly at his sleeping form. Something at the end of the bed caught her eye and when she looked at it closer a blinding rage boiled through her, it took her a moment but she recognised the fur. The brutal way he killed her family wasn’t enough for him, adorning the end of his bed was a wolf pelt, not just any wolf pelt, it was Grey Wind’s.

She felt her throat close up and a feral snarl threatened to rip from her lips but she pushed it down as much as she could. She pulled one of her small throwing knives from her thigh and took the hem of her dress in her finger tips, she ripped through it until she held a strip of cloth. Quietly she walked closer to his bed and softly placed her hand on his forehead, quick as a snake she opened his mouth with her other hand and shoved the cloth inside. 

He woke with a start and tried to scream but the cloth muffled it, she saw one of his hands start to move toward her but in a flash, she took the throwing knife she still held in her hand and shoved through his palm and into the mattress he lay on. His muffled screams of agony caused her to smirk as she reached under her dress and grabbed another knife, repeating the process and plunging it through his other hand.

Arya double checked that the cloth in his mouth would hold in place before she leant down to whisper in his ear. “do you know who I am?” The old man just stared at her in anger and pain. She smiled at him mockingly, “my name is Arya Stark” his eyes widened at her when she told him her name, but still he showed no fear of death only anger. it irritated her she wanted him to be afraid, she wanted him to fear the consequences of his betrayal.

Suddenly an idea struck her, she moved further down the bed and grabbed the wolf pelt then lay it over Walder’s body so that from his shoulders up he was still visible. Grabbing another knife from under her dress she stood close to the side of the bed. “you might not fear death but I know what will terrify you” she raised her arms with the knife held tightly in her grip and aimed it above his crotch area.

“I will drive this through your most prized possession and make you live out the rest of your days a eunuch, no more pretty young wives for you” when she finished speaking she was rewarded with utter terror blanketing his features. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear she wanted as his gaze darted between her face and the knife she had raised in the air.

With another small smile she threw her arms down and buried the knife through the wolf pelt and through his treasured area. The agonizing scream that tried to tear through his lips was music to her ears, she made her way up to his head and once again leaned into whisper “you spilled my brothers blood and his wolf’s blood to get that pelt. But now it is your blood that spills onto it and when they find your body they will find it with the pelt pinned to you, they will know you were bested by a Stark. How does it feel old man? To know that after all your efforts we still look down on you, we still laugh at you” she smiled down at him pushing her point home.

For the last time she reached under her dress this time pulling out a dagger, she leaned over his whimpering form and looked into his eyes “For my family” with that she slowly drew the dagger across his throat, slicing it slowly and painfully. 

Arya took a step back and watched as the life slowly and agonizingly faded from the man that took her mother and brother from her, her expression blank and almost as lifeless as her target. When she was sure that he was dead she turned to leave the room, but one quick look down showed her that leaving the same way she had come in was not going to be so easy. She was covered in blood and not just little splatters here and there; she was almost drenched in it.

But the reason why she was covered in blood was worth it, mentally she crossed Walder Frey off her list.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Arya’s eyes darted around the room searching for an alternative route out. It would have to be a quick exit as she couldn’t take the risk of lingering around in case someone had managed to hear the muffled screams of Frey. She began rummaging around through draws and cupboards looking for anything that could help but came up short.

She groaned in frustration as she realised it would have to be the obvious choice. Grudgingly she walked over to the small window opposite the door. It didn’t open so she would have to smash the glass, only problem was she was so high up she would most definitely end up splattered on the ground if she jumped out. She cursed herself, one lesson that she had to learn quickly was to always have an alternate exit but here she was drenched in blood and scrambling around trying to find a way out.

As if on cue she heard footsteps approaching the door, any minute now and she would be discovered. She was an excellent fighter but she also could only handle so much and once they found her, the whole place would be coming for her head. She whipped her head around and her eyes landed on the curtains of the poster bed, an insane plan began to formulate in her mind. 

She ripped the curtains down and tore her dagger down the middle, ripping the sheets in two then tying the ends together. Now that she had her makeshift rope she moved quickly toward one of the cupboards and opened it, then she tied one end of the sheet tightly around the middle beam where the doors met once closed she just hoped it would be strong enough to hold.

Hurrying now she tied the other end around her left arm, if the rope was long enough she would land effortlessly on the ground if not it would hurt, a lot. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t have many chances to test this theory because just as she finished tying the rope around her the door swung open, and in front of her stood two speechless guards. 

She watched for a second amusedly as their eyes flicked between her and their brutally murdered lord. With an exaggerated deep sigh, she looked at the guards sheepishly and said “well… shit.” At the sound of her voice something inside their heads seemed to click and they jumped into action after her, throwing a quick wink and smirk their way she spun around and darted toward the window.

Arya tried to block out their yelling as the threat of plummeting to her death drew closer, anxiety began to stir with in her but all she could do was hope that this wasn’t her end. She took a deep breath and dived through the window the glass shattering around her, she felt the small stings as the sharp shards nipped her but all too soon the cold slap of the night air hit her face and she was falling downwards.

The ground was rushing towards her but she could see the makeshift rope was running out fast, this was going to be painful then. Within in seconds she could feel the cupboard being dragged towards the window because of her weight but the window was too small for it to be pulled through and it acted like an anchor, so when it hit the stone walls the force of it also pulled her arm out of the socket.

She cried out in pain as it shot all through her arm, she looked downwards and judged that the distance to the ground was far but she could make it without further injury if she was lucky. With gritted teeth and hissing from pain she used her free arm to pull out her dagger and cut the rope tied around her wrist, she dropped to the ground and landed in a heap. 

As she stood she inspected herself and was quite pleased to see that other than her arm she was okay, the guards she had left behind were screaming out her position and no doubt alerting the whole place to her presence, within seconds the area would be swarming and it was going to be hard to get away from so she started running.  
As she was running she saw a patrol guard up ahead looking a bit confused as he spun around trying to find what everyone was screaming about, he still hadn’t spotted her yet and she took the opportunity to charge into him shoving her dagger into his throat before he even had a chance to swing his weapon.

Arya groaned as she hopped off him, the pain flaring in her arm again but she had to push it down and deal with it later. Right now, she needed to get to her horse and her things and get away from this place before she was caught and butchered. Taking off again she moved as fast as she could, her surprise exit had given her a little head start but if she slowed in any way they could all too easily catch up with her. 

It wasn’t far now she could see the trees ahead of her and her things weren’t that far within them, they also would grant her some cover and if she could slip through them well enough they would help her lose her pursuers. She pushed herself harder and harder letting out a small sigh of relief as the trees enveloped her but when she got to the spot where her horse was supposed to be all she saw was a pile of ropes laying near the tree where she had tied the servant.

She felt rage boil inside her and let out a silent scream of frustration, fucking thieving little shit she muttered to herself in anger. Feeling a little at a loss she did the only thing she could do and kept going, the sounds of murderous men getting closer and closer.

As fast as she could she flitted and weaved her way through the trees, she was quick but they were catching up. She could feel herself starting to slow her stamina draining, she took a risk and stopped to catch her breath leaning her body against a tree. This was going to a hopeless effort she knew that but she refused to just give up, as she readied herself to move she caught a flicker of movement out the corner of her eye.

It was a figure on horseback, Arya knew it wasn’t one of Frey’s men though because it was moving in the wrong direction. She growled in annoyance, this was just what she needed she thought sarcastically, more unknowns to deal with. Silently she tried to sneak her way around the figure but unfortunately there were other men closing in behind her, one of which must have spotted her because the yelling seemed to grow in enthusiasm, and this made the unknown head straight in her direction.

She tried running in the other direction but Frey’s men could see her now and it was just going to be pointless. She stopped dead in her tracks though as a stray beam of moonlight breaking through the trees illuminated part of the mysterious figure. She knew who it was instantly when she caught a glimpse of him, she would recognise those dark curls anywhere.

A small growl escaped her throat as he drew near, not wanting anything to do with him she spun and began running again away from all of them. She knew it was useless though he was on horseback so of course he would catch up with her easily and he did, after what felt like seconds his horse was trotting beside her.

“Arya!” he yelled to her, his hand outstretched. “Cousin” she spat at him, “get on!” she just rolled her eyes in response and kept running. “can you for once just not be stubborn” he growled in exasperation. “Jon, I am fine I don’t need your help, why don’t you run along back to aunty like a good little boy” 

Arya could hear the frustration in his voice and if she were honest with herself it did make her feel a little better annoying him. “come on Arya, don’t get yourself killed over this, just get on the horse!” just as she was about to reply and tell him where he could shove his outstretched hand, arrows started flying narrowly missing them both. She knew it was over now the only way she was getting out of this was by accepting his help, a thought which was only cemented by the urgency in his tone as he pleaded with her to take his hand.

She shot him a quick glance and hissed out her next words. “I’m going to distract them I need you to go further up and turn around then charge toward me” “just take my hand now” for a second there she had to compose herself and try not to kill him. “well my arm isn’t in the best shape right now so if you could just trust me that would be great” she yelled back.

“Ready?” she asked

She saw him nod out the corner of her eye and readied herself by taking two throwing knives from under her dress. Holding them in her right hand she shouted at Jon to go then twisted her body round for a second to throw the knives at her attackers hoping to slow them down or distract them.

They went down fast, causing some men behind them to trip over the bodies. Arya turned back around and made sure to plant herself so Jon came up to her right side, as he turned around and began to charge toward her she ran forward to close the distance that much faster.

When he was close enough she held out her arm in signal for him to do the same, holding her breath as an arrow flew just past her face grazing her cheek she counted down. 3…...2….1. the moment she felt his hand grasp hers she jumped, the speed of the horse granting her extra height and twisted her body around mid-air to land in the saddle behind Jon.

As soon as he knew she was on the horse he pulled to the right, the sudden change in direction causing Arya to clutch at him and hold on for dear life. Jon pushed the horse harder and harder urging it desperately to move faster, Arya kept looking over her shoulder as the men screamed and chased after them. 

After what felt like hours she breathed a small sigh of relief, the cover the trees had provided proved to be their saving grace and they lost their pursuers. Jon seemed to relax as well as he slowed the horse to a stop and hopped down, he held his hand out to help her down but she just raised a brow and slid off the horse herself.

She smirked at his grunt of frustration as she walked away from him and up to a thick trunked tree. Before she could do anything though his voice rang out breaking the silence they held ever since she had got on the horse, “you’re hurt, let me help you” she rolled her eyes and turned around to face him, watching as his eyes widened in shock now that he had properly taken in her appearance.

“I’m fine” she replied curtly as he still stared. “How much of that blood is actually yours?” 

Arya looked down at herself, forgetting the fact that she was completely covered in the blood of Walder Frey. The blood had dried now though, her dress now just Dark red stained rags. With a small smirk plastered on her face she reached up to graze her fingers along her cheek, holding them out and showing Jon the dried flakes of blood on her fingertips.

“I believe this is mine” she stated calmly. She knew she was baiting him, trying to push him into finally realising what she was. He hadn’t before because he had never really seen what she was capable of. But now standing in front of him, stained by a fountain of someone else’s blood that you had no choice but to wonder what horrors she had committed. 

The way her mind was thinking right now was if he finally understood the type of monster she was he would know that the Arya he knew was no more, perhaps even dead to him. And that would cause him pain. And a big part of her wanted that, to cause pain like he caused her.

The pair held each other’s gaze intensely, not moving an inch until Jon spoke up. “you killed him, didn’t you?” she knew exactly who he was referring to and on purpose she let her mouth pull into a sadistic grin, hoping to unnerve him more. “I didn’t just kill him Jon, I sent a message. I made that man bleed, I made him suffer and you know what else?” she paused and waited for him to respond and what she got was the muscle tick in his jaw as he clenched it, this made her grin grown wider. Probably making her look manic.

“I loved every part of it” she said coldly. Jon just stared for a moment he looked lost like he didn’t know how to process the information she had given him. After a minute his expression seemed to return to neutral and he just nodded in acceptance.

This caused her to stop for a second, she wanted to hurt him and a part of her was disappointed that he hadn’t been hurt or shocked by her, but another part of her, one which seemed to prove itself dominant was relieved that he wasn’t.

Silence passed between them for a few seconds, until Jon’s voice came out soft and gentle “you said your arm was hurt?” she gave him a curt nod and replied “it is but I can handle it myself” with that being said, she turned around and resumed walking to the tree. 

It was only now that she felt the ache in her arm throbbing away, she softly and gently reached up to touch her injured shoulder so she could assess what needed to be done. A small gasp of pain escaped her lips and she heard Jon step forward. 

“I can help Arya, please just let me” she shot him a look over her shoulder “it’s just dislocated I need to pop it back into place that’s all, stop fussing” “and you plan to do that how exactly? You need my help” 

She lined her body up properly with the tree trunk and before Jon even knew what she was doing she let out a nervous sigh and shoved her shoulder into the trunk, as she felt the bone pop back into place she heard her pained cry come out. In seconds Jon, had rushed to her side, worrying and fussing over her.

But when he reached out to touch her she flinched back, “don’t” she snapped. Instantly he moved back allowing her to breathe once more. She caught the hurt that flashed across his face and even though she was still furious with him she couldn’t help that small sliver of guilt that came.

She moved her arm experimentally feeling just a dull ache now, she was pleased that it hadn’t been too badly damaged. 

Like gravity had pulled her she found herself once again staring at him, his face soft and the regret and guilt plain for her to see. “we need to talk, I have some explaining to do” he said his voiced laced with remorse. 

She almost broke, she almost let him continue but she knew that right now was not the time and she wasn’t ready to get into it. She needed some time to even process his presence let alone the feelings that came with it, and right now she had something much more important to do.

“not now, I have a thief to find” she said a scowl settling over her face. “lead the way” he replied calmly. Her eyes searched his as her mind fought with itself on whether he should join her or not. Coming to the terrifying conclusion that she would rather he be there, she replied with a noncommittal shrug.

“so, where is this thief?” Jon said as he fell in step with her walking back to the horse. “she couldn’t have gotten far, I left her at nightfall, the sun hasn’t been up for that long and I know the direction she went, she has to stop somewhere to rest.” She said matter of factly. With a scowl, she watched as Jon lifted himself onto the horse then turned and held his hand out to help her up as well.

Arya hesitated for a minute, finding it hard to accept his help after everything. So, with a sarcastic raise of her brow she gripped the saddle and pulled herself up unaided. She watched Jon’s shoulders slump in defeat as he pushed to horse into motion. Now that they were safe the question that had been burning in her mind this whole time escaped her.

“so, how did you find me?” she asked quizzically. In the close contact of the saddle she felt him tense up. He replied softly and simply. “I found you because I know you”. His body seemed to freeze and Arya didn’t know this but at her words he relived the feelings of hopelessness and fear that he had felt at her absence.

Feeling as if she was going to get no more out of him about that she dropped it and they sat in silence once more. Until she heard Jon ask hesitantly “so once we find this thief, what are you going to do?” she knew he wasn’t going to like the answer she was about to give but she said it anyway hoping to gain a reaction out of it for her own amusement.

“what I’m good at Jon, I’m going to kill her”.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They had been riding for a while now, Arya pointing out the path for them. Jon had tried to coax her into conversation a few times but she was not ready for it, she was still trying to get her feelings straight toward him. she felt angry and she felt like she didn’t want to be around him for what he did, but a big part of her was saying that this was right him being by her side once more. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion as to what she was going to do next, Jon had said he wanted to talk but that was not what she did.

If someone hurt her she fought back and she made them pay, if she felt strongly enough to care but somehow Jon had thrown this way of thinking out of loop. Her habitual reaction was to hurt him and punish him for what he did but she could only manage snide remarks, petty little things that didn’t affect him much at all.

Once again, he had changed apart of her, he was bringing down parts of her that seemed impossible to change. Now her decision seemed to be to either let him and become weak or, cut her ties and return to her normal dark self where she felt strongest, because in the long run she would not be able to do what she does if she let her emotions rule her.

The slowing of the horse brought her back from her mind to the present, the small little inn she had been leading them to stood in front of them. Arya slid off the horse first then Jon followed, a breath seemed to escape her as the distance grew between them. They had been stuck together for hours now on the horse, their bodies no more than millimetres apart. Now there was a loss of contact she seemed to be able to breath properly.

Jon turned to stare at the little inn. “are you sure this is the place?” she nodded “this is the closest place to stop, she would not have crossed the twins because that was a little preoccupied. Also, she’s a servant girl, she wouldn’t have been able to travel very far on her own and I was running out of food.”

His gaze met hers steadily, “how can you be so sure” Arya’s eyes scanned the posts lined outside the entrance for the animals, a small grin on her face as she instantly recognised her horse. In answer to his question she nodded towards the animal. He looked back at her with an eyebrow raised, impressed at her skills.

She started forward but was stopped as Jon grabbed her arm, spinning around she looked at him in question. “you can’t go in there like that, you’ll scare the life out the people in there” she smirked back at him “and that’s bad because?” she asked. He just stared pointedly at her and took off his cloak, holding it out for her to take. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes then wrapped the cloak around her. “ill go tie up the horse and meet you in there, try not to cause a scene like the last time we were in a tavern” Jon told her a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

With a raised brow Arya said “next time shall I let the assassin succeed then?” her tone haughty. He just shrugged playfully in response as he walked away from her, the horse’s reigns in his hand. She shook her head and walked through the doors into the little inn.

She made her way straight to the bar before realising she couldn’t order anything as her coin had been with the rest of her stolen belongings.

She shook her head in annoyance, this was really starting to get on her nerves. It didn’t take long before Jon entered and made his way toward her, she didn’t even have to look to know he was there it was like her whole body was attuned to his. The closer he got the stronger her body felt his presence.

Arya’s grey eyes scanned the room for the girl, the place wasn’t very full and it wasn’t hard to spot her amongst the people, she sat at a table, a drink in front of her. Her back facing Arya, she was hunched over and awkward. The girl looked terrified, her eyes flitting around the room as if at any moment, a monster would jump out at her. Well she wasn’t wrong.

Arya smirked and caught Jon’s attention, nodding towards the girl. But as she made to move toward her two men sat down with the girl, she seemed to relax at their proximity which could mean that they were all close, family maybe?

She cocked her head to the side, her mind running through different scenarios on how to handle this new development. She turned to Jon with a playful smile on her face “what’s the plan?” he asked curiously. “make sure you cover the door” she said “that’s it?” his question laced with surprise, surely, she had something better he thought. With a small smile and a shrug, she began walking toward the little group.

When she reached them, she sat herself in the empty chair at their table, an amused expression lifting her features. Her grin widened as the girl recognised her and paled immediately, the two men stiffened in response.

“miss me?” Arya asked her, “I don’t believe I caught your name last time” her tone laced with faked pleasantness. When the girl just stared at her, completely pale and still, the man on Arya’s left spoke up. “do you know this girl? What’s wrong Anna?” he asked her cautiously.

Arya answered for the stunned female “we met just recently, got up to all kinds of excitement! That’s why I’m here actually, during our whole adventure together your little friend here took some things of mine I need them back.” She spoke sarcastically.

Both the men frowned at her, the one who spoke before said “I would watch where you throw accusations girl” his voice came out menacing and if she were anyone else she might have heeded the warning, but as it was, Arya was not anyone else, instead she scoffed in amusement.  
“I wasn’t accusing anyone, it must all be a misunderstanding because I know Anna here would not be so stupid as to steal from me after everything we went through together. Isn’t that right Anna?”

The stunned girl seemed to find some semblance of her voice “you, you’re a killer” she whimpered. Arya eyed her carefully, trying to predict how far this girl would go with her. So, she sat silently and calm as if she had no care in the world, the girl finally realised that she had two decent sized men with her to protect her.

That was where her misplaced confidence came in. her voice grew loud as she pointed at Arya “she! She is the one who killed Lord Frey, she tried to kill me too!” Arya rolled her eyes at the girl’s theatrics, but it worked, the group all jumped to their feet. The girl backed up a few steps in fear as one of her friends came to stand behind Arya’s chair, the other remained next to the girl.

Her eyes glanced over to Jon who had his hand resting on the pommel of his sword and was making steps toward them. She gave a little shake of her head to stop him, she needed him there if they got past her, he noticed and stopped in his tracks. Arya could see small hints of worry shine in his eyes as he took in her situation.

Slowly and carefully she got to her feet, the man behind her was so close she could feel the anger and tension rolling off him in waves. Arya glared at the girl, letting her calm features slip “whatever happens now, know that it is your fault” she snarls at the girl who looks taken aback at her seriousness.

In a matter of seconds the man standing behind her grabs her shoulder to spin her around, but before he could she gripped his hand tightly and used his weight to flip him into the table she was just seated at, breaking it into pieces. 

As he rolled on the floor groaning, the other man came at her swinging his fist toward her face. At the last second, she ducked under his arm and turned herself around so his back was now to her, once he realised he had missed he spun to face her. A growl erupting from his lips when she smirked at him, she grabbed him by the shoulders and brought her knee up into his gut. 

He moaned in pain but quickly recovered and started swinging, Arya dodged them calmly and put a little distance between them. That’s when frustration got the better of him and he charged her, when he got close enough she used his momentum and weight against him, throwing him into the stone wall behind her.

For good measure, she crouched to his level and threw her fist heavily into his face, knocking him out cold. The other man had finally gotten up by this point and surprisingly as Arya straightened and turned around, she felt pain crush her cheek. With a snarl, she launched her head forward, slamming it into the man’s head, causing him to stumble back. 

Taking advantage of his daze she threw a few punches to his stomach, then as he doubled over in pain she picked up a chair and broke it over his head. Now that they were dealt with she turned her attention to the girl, who was staring at the scene in utter terror.

When the girl’s eyes met Arya’s, it seemed to shock her into action, she spun and bolted for the door only to make it a few feet before she realised there was a man standing in front of her, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword, blocking her exit. 

Arya picked up another chair, aimed it and kicked it forcefully toward the girl. When it hit, her she fell toward the floor, the assassin walked up to the thief nonchalantly as the patrons of the inn stared in stunned silence.

When she reached the girl, she crouched down and began searching through her clothes, the thief flinched away in fear at the contact. When Arya had found what, she was looking for she smiled at the girl. “thanks Anna, oh and you can keep the clothes” she said smugly.

She sauntered up to the barkeep and put some coins on the long wooden surface he stood behind. “for the damage” she explained, scoffing as he just stood there shocked. With that all taken care of she walked up to Jon and motioned for them to leave. His expression wasn’t giving anything away, he seemed calm as he surveyed the room one last time and turned to walk out the door.

Arya was a little disappointed, she thought he would have more of a reaction but it bothered her even more when she realised she wanted him to be impressed with her. As if his approval was important. Her brows furrowed in thought as she walked to her horse, Jon shot her a curious look when he caught her expression but didn’t voice anything.

After she checked through the bags strapped to her horse to make sure everything was accounted for, she pulled herself into the saddle. Looking over she saw Jon had done the same. “we won’t travel for long, we can find somewhere to make camp and spend the rest of the day there. It would be a good idea to rest.” He told her his tone not leaving room for argument.

She scoffed and shook her head in annoyance. “lead the way” she said sarcastically. That’s exactly what he did and for reasons she had still yet to understand she followed after him.

oOo

they had been riding for a few hours until Jon had said “we’ll find somewhere to camp and rest, we need the rest of the day to recover and figure out our next move.” His tone held an authority that Arya wouldn’t acknowledge.

“I already know what MY next move is, as for you, rest all you want I’m not going to stop you. Just don’t expect me to wait around”. He groaned at her muttering under his breath about her stubbornness.

He led further under the trees to a small clearing that looked like a perfect enough place to set up camp. After he dismounted he looked at her “don’t you think it’s time we talked?” he asked her curiously.

Her body stiffened, it would be so easy to just walk away and forget about it, leave him here and leave behind the hurt his presence caused her. But parts of her mind and heart betrayed her, she wanted to talk to him, wanted to understand how they had become so close, but he could push her so far away from him.

Jon waited patiently for her to come to a decision, when finally, she was able to move again she slid off her horse slowly and turned to face him, a small whisper of a question left her lips “why?” the fragility of her voice surprised even her, clearing her throat she hoped she wouldn’t sound so weak now.

Jon knew instantly what she meant by her question, his face softened as she spoke. Only now had it begun to sink in just how much what he did hurt her, even if it was with good intentions. “Arya…” he moved forward as if to touch her.

Arya flinched back away from, coming to the realisation that she didn’t want to do this anymore, this was too much for her. All this confusion this weakness was scaring her. She held her hands in front of her stopping him. “I... I can’t. I have to go”. 

She turned back to her horse ready to jump back in the saddle, when the harshness of Jon’s voice reached her ears. “that’s it then? I say one word, your name, and it’s too much for you. You’re just going to run away? What happened to all that talk about being a monster, about how hardened you had become? It was all lies. You Arya Stark, are a coward!” 

Instantly she spun around to face him with a snarl on her face. “I’m a coward? Really? Because if I remember it correctly it was you who was too afraid to tell me that you had sold me to your aunt like cattle! Why should I have to stay and listen to you? You betrayed me Jon! Not the other way around!” she screamed at him.

Her eyes sparking silver as the anger raged through her. She couldn’t believe he had the nerve to even be angry with her after what he did. It seemed now their feelings had reached a confusing breaking point, and words were just going to be thrown around regardless of their truth, they needed to release the feelings they had both been letting boil up.

His eyes flashed right along with hers as words continued to pour out of his mouth, in an attempt to provoke her to get some reaction other than flight at the moment. It was the only way they would make any progress. “so, this is your solution then? Can you not realise that everything I did, I did to protect you? Maybe if you stopped for one second and looked around you would realise that you aren’t as scary as you think, not everyone is afraid of you, People actually love you!” He yelled

She growled at him “I do not need you to protect me! I have been taking care of myself for years now, just because you’re back doesn’t mean I need you to swoop in and save me! If you claim to know me as well as you say, then how could you think that I would ever agree to marry anyone? You claim to love me but you aren’t supposed to lie to or betray the ones you love!” she ran a hand through her hair frustratingly.

She didn’t want to deal with this, whether he thought her a coward or not she needed to get out of this situation. Arya let out a groan when she heard him follow her. “how do you think I found you Arya? Sansa and I both went looking for you, we split up to cover more ground but we were both headed to Winterfell! It was the wolves that gave you away. When I noticed, you were not with them I thought where else would you be? I thought of all the other places you would go and I guessed right.”

He ran a hand down his face. “when you left, I went out of my mind, I was so afraid something would happen to you so soon after I got you back. This whole thing of you running off and putting yourself in unnecessary danger is the whole reason I wanted you to get married in the first place, and if you think it was an easy decision for me to make you have never been more wrong! Especially after the time we spent together since I found you. But I told myself it doesn’t matter how I feel about her, it doesn’t matter that she would belong to another man, that no matter how much my feelings for you grew no matter how much I wanted you! Your safety was more important!” his voice had turned pleading.

Arya spun around to face him and pushed him back hard “SHUT UP!’ she cried, taking a step back as he moved toward her. “shut up!” she pushed him again. She kept backing up as he advanced on her, until she felt the hardness of a tree at her back. Her mind whirled with hurt, and anger. His words piercing through her like a knife. “you don’t get to say that to me, you don’t get to hurt me and then tell me that it is because you have real feelings for me!” 

She felt her eyes begin to water and she cursed her body for betraying her. “you don’t get to decide what is best or safest for me. those feelings you have for me I feel them too! But you act so heroic that you didn’t even think how I would feel if I had to marry, If I had to give YOU up!” they were so close now, their bodies only centimetres apart.

Jon Continued to stare at her intensely, his body acutely aware of hers so close to him. his heart beating loudly in his chest as if it was screaming at him for hurting her. He could see the tears threaten to spill from her eyes and he knew he had dragged her to a vulnerable state. He yearned to make it better, to take her pain away.

Arya let out a few shallow breaths, she was trying hard to get control of herself but being in such close proximity to Jon was messing with her too much. Her walls always seemed to crumble whenever he was around, making her feel and say truths she would never had acknowledged otherwise.

Which is why the next words escaped her lips “I was unable to fix myself after I lost you once, how did you think I would be if I lost you again?” her voice broke and the moment she had finished saying it she knew that the both of them had dragged themselves to a peak.

They now hung on a precipice, it would only take a gentle push to choose the direction their relationship went from here.

It seemed Jon would be the decider on it, as her words reached his ears something inside him broke, everything he was holding back came flooding out. And he wanted it too. She had opened a window and let him see her vulnerable side and how much she cared, now he wanted to return the favour.

She waited, holding her breath as Jon seemed to have an internal battle with himself. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and she found herself silently begging him to make a move, to show her that he was willing to trust her judgment and let himself completely love her. 

She couldn’t breathe, every second that went by worried her even more, she feared that this would be the end of them. That was until Jon looked at her with a sudden fierceness and determination in his eyes. Before she could blink his lips came crashing down on hers and she felt her whole body alight with electricity.

His hands on either side of her head, pulled her closer to him, until their bodies were pressed tightly together. Arya dragged her hands around his neck and leaned in even more to him, when suddenly he pulled back. She groaned at his separation, grudgingly opening her eyes to look at him. 

His expression was tense, wanting, lustful but he held himself back. She stared at him confused waiting for an explanation. When he said “I’m sorry, you were right. I can’t deny myself from you and I can’t decide your life for you” he leaned his forehead to rest against hers, the contact causing her heart to flutter in her chest.

His breath whispered against her skin as he said “I love you Arya, and I want you. What do you want?” this was his example of letting her decide, of him showing her that she was still in control of her life. 

Arya knew exactly what her choice would be, exactly what she wanted. “I want you too” she whispered. With that his mouth came down to claim hers once more. Now it was different, now it was their bodies fuelled by passion and love freely, it was them giving into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note, things are gonna be a bit heated in the next chapter ;)


End file.
